


The Demon King Saga

by Apricots_from_Nara



Series: Demon AU [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But still pretty Naive, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Time, Goku is not as Naive, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Years after the slaughter of a demon race called the Saiyans, a young girl named Bulma and her friend Krillin travel into the mountains for a special wish granting artifact called a Dragon Ball. With all seven, any wish they can fathom will come true.Though they may gain the object they seek, they will also gain the help of a mysterious young man named Son Goku. With the help of the Dragon Balls, and of Goku, they hope to kill the demon Piccolo, who has upheaved their way of life and taken the title of King.A fantasy based rewrite of the King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr. sagas.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Demon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745818
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first real stab at writing something that is centered on Goku and his freinds, and my second attempt at a major retelling of events in a series. This will be part one of a a three part story covering moments from the King Piccolo saga, all the way to the Cell saga. The setting is similar to DBZ canon, with Chinese and Japanese themes, some western themes, and of course ki usage. However there is no modern technology, so no time travel, no capsules, no space travel. So its more fantasy then the science/fantasy feel of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first part of my series. =D

A small woman was chopping a boar's leg into steaks, humming quietly to herself as she wrapped them up in large leaves. Her hair was black, and swaying freely behind her was a tail.

Her name was Gine. She was pregnant with her second son, and preparing for dinner and prepping some other meat for drying. She turned as her husband entered, his face dower. “Bardock, is something wrong?”

“It's Toma… he is still not back yet.

Gine turned and set her hands on Bardock’s shoulders. “I’m sure he is fine. He just went out a little too far is all.”

Bardock did not answer, giving Gine’s stomach a pat. “Is Kakarot behaving in there?”

“Mhm. He’s sleeping I think.”

A shadow appeared in the doorway of the hut, both of them turning. King Vegeta stood at the door, his face in a scowl. “Bardock, yes?”

Bardock did not bow, even when Gine hit his chest and hissed at him too. “Yes. What is it?”

“You are a friend of the scout Toma correct?”

That got his attention. “Is he alright?”

“Toma is dead… I require your son, Raditz.”

Bardock frowned, stepping forward, his tail up and bristling a little. “You tell me my friend is dead, and then you demand my son?”

“My son needs a companion his age. I am sending him away with a few adults.” King Vegeta was firm.

“What? Why?”

“Bardock, Raditz is being chosen to accompany the prince. Why do you question it?”

“Because the king is scared. He stinks of fear.” Bardock hissed, “What is going on King Vegeta? Why is our mighty leader scared?”

“I am never scared.” King Vegeta hissed, “Take my offer or leave it.”

“Of course Raditz will go.” Gine said, frowning up at a snarling Bardock, “He’s out back practicing his transformation.”

King Vegeta and his guards left, Bardock still bristling. “Something is wrong.” He followed the man, despite Gine’s pleas not to. “What is going on! I demand to know!”

“You demand nothing from the king!” Nappa snapped, the massive man looming over him.

“It is fine Nappa.” King Vegeta said, watching as Raditz was gathered up. “My son is just going for his first hunt. He needs a friend, and your son is the same age as he.”

“Yet you are scared!” Bardock accused.

“I am not afraid. As I said, it is a simple hunt. Now hold your tongue. I have been merciful so far, but any more insults to me and you will be punished.”

Bardock clenched his fists, spat at the king’s feet, and stormed off. He entered his home, storming past Gine and grabbing some wine they had squirreled away. ‘I’m going to go see that fish at the waterfall.”

“The fish? Toolo?” Gine had finished with the meat, “Why? You never cared about him. You said talking to him was something kids did.”

“The King isn’t telling me everything. Something has him so scared he’s sending his son away. If that fish can really see something I’m going to find out what it is.”

Gine sighed. “Look at you being worried.”

“If something is scaring the king I should be.” Bardock pressed his face into the top of Gine’s hair a moment, breathing in deep. “Go rest before Kakarot starts kicking you again.”

He made his way to the waterfall, some kids, mostly young girls, all around a fish-like demon who was speaking to them.

“I see lots of conquests in your future.” Toolo said, but he didn't look happy to be speaking to the children, not like usual, “You will fight many and grow very strong.”

“Stop playing fantasy games and go play something useful.” Bardock barked, the girls jumping and scattering.

Toolo looked at him. “Bardock. I see you finally arrived.”

“You seem depressed today.” Bardock said, ignoring that the demon knew him by name even though he had never been in contact with him. He held the wine out to Toolo, but the demon refused it.

“Yes… I hate lying to children.”

So something was wrong then. “What did you see in that girl’s future?”

Toolo scratched his gills. “I saw death. Death that will come very soon.”

“And the other children?”

“.... Death.”

Bardock clenched his fists. “So the king knows something is up…. Toolo what do you see? What is happening?”

“I thought you did not like fantasy games.” Toolo said slyly, large eyes narrowing at him, he did not press more. “The White Dragon is coming. He will be here soon. And he will kill us all. The King came to me, and I told him this… I expect that he sent his son away.”

Bardock nodded in confirmation. “And mine.”

Toolo nodded. “As I saw it. They will live, and so will the big one, Nappa. The other two will die. Not soon. But they will. As is fated.”

“So what? All of us will die? At the hands of some pint sized lizard who insists that he is a dragon?!” Bardock asked, “I say screw that. Fate is meaningless! It's what we make of it.”

“It's too late to change the fate of the village.”

Bardock grabbed the front of the demon's clothes and lifted him from the water, fabric oddly dry despite being in the water. “Don't give that to me! Look harder! What do you see?”

“What do you see?” Toolo asked, his finger pointed to Bardock’s chest, and his vision went black

_Sneering lips and red eyes, a tail lazily swaying. Blood and fire and death. An empty village and a race destroyed._

_Six survivors of the initial slaughter, numbers dwindling until only one stands._

_The one stands before the demon that calls itself a dragon, hair wild like his, face determined._

_Blue eyes and golden hair._

_The dragon falls._

Bardock found himself looking at Toolo again. He dropped the demon back into the water. “How soon?”

“Right now. But remember, it might be too late for you and I… but you have already set course to change the fate for at least one other person in this village, and not just the prince.”

He turned and ran back, his body morphing into his demon form as he ran through the brush. He ran into his hut, the fur along his arms and tail bristling up. Gine was sitting by the fire pit. That man in what Toolo had shown him looked like him… Was he Kakarot all grown up?

He remembered what Toolo said. Perhaps if he acted now, and sent Gine away… Both she and his unborn son would live.

“Bardock? Why are you like that?” She stood up, going up to him.

Before he could open his mouth, the ground shook, yelling coming from the edge of the village. Bardock turned, whipping back the reed screen and seeing the edge of the village was on fire.

“The white dragon is here…” Bardock turned to Gine, grabbing her shoulders and looking down at her. “Go, Gine. Run as fast and as far as you can.”

“The white dragon? What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to fight.” Bardock took her arm and dragged her out of the hut, pushing her to the forest edge. Roaring echoed in the air, 

Gine staggered and held her stomach. It was happening so fast. She had no idea what was going on aside from them being attacked. “But, Bardock, you can’t-”

The man turned to her, his tail swaying. “Gine, run now! This so-called dragon will die. Now run!”

Gine turned, doing as her husband said, she ran as fast as her body would allow, branches and brambles hitting her as she slipped through the brush.

She ran all night, before finally collapsing onto her knees, sobbing into her hands as she heaved for air.

“Where do you think you are going?”

Gine looked up at the pretty teal skinned man that stood on a branch above her. He smiled, flicking his hair behind his shoulder as he plucked a leaf off his robe. Her heart seized in her chest, tail coiling tighter around her leg.

One of them had followed her. She bared her teeth in a threat

“Oh a cheeky monkey huh? Running for two as well I see.”

He lifted his hand. “I hope you didn't bother naming them.”

She turned away, and light enveloped her.

When she came too, she felt extreme pain, all along her left side. She turned her head, and saw her left arm was black and charred, cracking and showing weeping flesh. The smell hit her and she gagged, vomiting what little food she had in her stomach still.

With a sob she sat up, shaking and holding her stomach with the hand that still functioned. She focused as best as she could, and she felt her baby move. She smiled through her agony, smiling weakly. “That’s a good boy, Kakarot. Strong like your father...”

She felt more pain in her lower back, and that's when she realized she had no tail, The bastard had taken it. Probably to present it as if he killed her. She sobbed at her shame, but she soon pressed it down. She had to keep running. She had to.

She pulled herself to her feet, and started to run again.

She ran until she could run no more, her burned arm stunk, but at least no longer hurt. She sat at the base of a tree, grinding her teeth. She felt twinges in her stomach. She was familiar with them, having had them before. She was in labor. Gine held her stomach and began sobbing. She was going to have her baby now?

“Hello? Is someone there?”

Without her tail, everything about her was dulled. She curled tighter around her stomach, eyeing the form that was poking its way through the bushes.

An old man appeared, with a look of shock on his face. A human.

“Miss, oh my miss. You are hurt terribly.” The man approached her and Gine flinched away from him, “You are pregnant too. Come with me. I will help you.”

He had a kind face. And without her tail, she looked no different than any human. He could help her. Just long enough to help her have her son. Then she could recover and leave with him.

“My name is Gohan. But you can call me Grandpa, okay?” He carefully approached her, “What is your name?”

“... Gine.” her voice was cracking and tiny, and her mouth tasted like copper.

“Can you still walk? I will take you to my home.”

“I am… Having my son…” Gine said quietly, and it finally dawned on her she would not be leaving with her son.

“Oh dear… This is no place for a young lady to be having a baby….”

“Please… When my baby is born… I want to hold him until i-”

Gohan seemed to understand. He knew she wasn’t going to make it either. “Yes of course.” He crouched by her, talking her undamaged hand.

“Cut it off.” She said then looking at him intently, “You must cut it off... Okay?”

Her son would be able to live in peace without his tail. Humans would know no different. And that awful monster with his red eyes and ice white skin would not know of him. 

Her son would be safer without it.

Gohan looked confused but he nodded.

Hours passed, and finally Gine’s baby boy was born. Her voice had died in her screams of pain, and her head swam. She held up her arm weakly, and smiled as the newborn was put in her arm.

“It's a boy just like you said it would be, Gine. A fine one too. Look at all that hair on his head. Got a little extra thing too… Is this what you mean? His tail, you want me to cut off his tail?”

She looked at the old man and nodded.

“I can most certainly do that, Gine. Now you hold your baby boy close. Here… let me help you feed him.”

He supported the boy's head until Kakarot latched on and nursed. The pain she was in ebbed away entirely, and she was left in content bliss. Yes… This was a good way to die.

Gohan watched as Gine closed her eyes, her face content. This woman was not entirely human was she? If human at all considering she had survived that long with such awful injuries. “Gine, do you have a name for him?”

She did not respond, and Gohan reached out and touched her neck, feeling for her pulse.

Nothing.

He lowered his gaze sadly, gently reaching for the newborn boy and taking him from his mother’s breast. He cried, but Gohan was able to sooth him well enough, patting his back. “There there. Grandpa will take care of you.”

He took the baby to his hut, and then returned for Gine’s body. He gave her a modest grave behind his home, with a marker and wild flowers around it.

“I will have to name you won’t I?” He looked at the bright eyed baby in his arms. “How about Goku?”

The boy looked at him, smiling. An awfully well developed child. Gohan had seen many babies in his life and none this alert. “You like that? Alright. You are Goku. And I am your grandpa Gohan.” He looked at the boy’s tail.

He would do as the woman wished.


	2. Chapter 2

A blue haired girl squeaked as a rock fell from under her foot, the young monk below her letting out a loud ow from below.

“Careful Bulma! I could have fallen!”

“You could have fallen? WHAT ABOUT ME Krillin?” Bulma screamed, looking below her at the bald monk.

Krillin went red. “Am I not Important?”

Bulma let out a huff, grinding her teeth. “I’m sorry. Just…. This is high up.”

“You sure one of them is up here?”

“I’m sure of it! The Ox King said a friend of his had one and that he lived up here.” Bulma found her footing again, hoisting herself up with a strained grunt. She was close to the top of the cliff now. It was not huge but, if she fell, she would not be moving any time soon.

She finally reached the ridge, pulling herself up and panting hard. She took a few more gulps of air before she turned around and reached down, “Come on, I'll pull you the rest of the way up.”

Krillin was thankful for the help, both of them soon on the edge panting. “I do hope it's here.”

“It's gotta be.” Bulma said, leaning down and pressing her forehead to the grass. She took a few more breaths before standing, looking around. They were not at the top of the mountains, but they were where the Ox King had said where his friend, Gohan, lived. She clenched her fists a moment, pulling out her dagger.

“Woah, you're taking that out already? You're going to threaten an old man for it?” Krillin asked, patting the dirt off his pants and gi.

“If I have to I will.” She hurried along, pulling the map out of her satchel, “It should be here.”

She made her way through the brush, and after some stumbling, she found a hut sitting by an old well. “That's gotta be it!”

“What's gotta be it?”

Bulma jumped at the new voice, turning around and throwing her dagger with a loud eek.

The dagger hit its mark, though it bounced off the speakers chest harmlessly. “Hey, that could have hurt someone!”

Krillin jumped in the way of Bulma, taking on a fighting pose. A young man, not an old one, was before them. He had wild unkempt hair and blue gi, tossed over his shoulder was a big buck. “Who are you?”

“I’m Son Goku.” The young man smiled, “I’ve never had guests! Why are you here?”

Despite the rather hostile first meeting he seemed to be friendly. Though Krillin got an odd vibe from him that he could not put his finger on. He watched as Goku leaned in close to Bulma, a look of confusion on his face. 

Bulma’s face scrunched up, hands up as she leaned away from him a little bit. This guy was a bit odd. “What is it?”

“Are you a girl maybe?” Goku suddenly asked, standing up straight.

Bulma gave Goku a weird look. “Am I a girl? Of course I am! Have you never seen one before?”

“No! Never! You're the first people I have seen in a while.” Goku looked down at Krillin and grinned, “You're definitely a boy. I can tell.”

“I’m sixteen I will have you know! That means I’m a man. Just because I'm a bit short doesn't mean I’m a kid.” Krillin grumbled.

“Oh i'm sorry! Oh man, first time having guests and I'm already being really rude. Grandpa always said to be polite to guests, especially girls.” he put the buck down, hands clapping together as he did a polite bow.

Bulma lowered her hands a bit. “We are being kind of rude too. I’m Bulma. This is my friend Krillin. We are here to meet Son Gohan.”

“Oh do you know my grandpa?” Goku asked, “I can take you to him if you want!”

Bulma smiled, standing on her toe tips excitedly. “Sure! It's really important we speak to him!”

Goku motioned for the two of them to follow him. He picked the massive buck back up like it was just a rabbit, and set it by the fire pit. Then he took them out back.

“Here he is!”

Bulma and Krillin both frowned. Before them was not an old man, but two mossy rocks with flowers and a few offerings around them.

“Oh…” Krillin said sadly, crestfallen. Still he put his hands together and offered a small prayer to the graves.

Bulma was equally saddened. “Your grandpa is dead?”

Goku crouched down and pulled up some weeds. “Yeah he died when I was six.” He was not as chipper now, a little sad as he then dusted off some leaves off of the other rock, “I’m sorry you won’t be able to talk to him.”

“Well, I think you can still help us.” Bulma said, reaching into her satchel and pulling out a large orange orb. Goku’s eyes lit up in familiarity.

“Oh, my Grandpa has one of those.” he said, standing up.

Krillin and Bulma both perked up. “Excellent, we really need it! It's super important we have it.”

Goku frowned, dusting his hands off a bit. “I’m hungry. I’ll make us some food first. Then we can talk about it.”

“But, we need them all as-”

“Food first.” Goku enforced.

He skinned and gutted the buck, then began cooking it. Bulma and Krillin watched as the young man worked, doing a lot of the work with great ease.

 _‘He’s strong.’_ Krillin thought, watching Goku easily snap the buck’s femur in half as he broke it all down for grilling. He remembered how Bulma’s dagger didn't even leave a scratch on him. Was this Goku even human? He felt human, even if he was a little off in some ways.

With the meat all ready for grilling, Goku got water from the well and washed off his arms, finally wiping the sweat off his brow. “Alright, should take an hour or two. I guess we can talk a little.” he sat down on a log, face serious, a stark contrast from the happy man they had met earlier.

“Why do you look so upset, Goku?” Bulma asked carefully.

“You see, I do still have that gem, but I buried it with grandpa.” Goku looked at the grave, “if i give it to ya… I’ll have to dig him up.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn't realize.”

“If you're worried about upsetting his spirit, I’m a monk in training. I can pray over his grave and keep him at rest so he won't be upset by it.” Krillin said, “We really do need it. It's important.”

“Well, how important? Can ya tell me?” Goku looked at them earnestly.

Bulma felt a swell of emotions in her, her eyes getting wet. Goku blinked and leaned away. “Oh I'm sorry, did I upset you, Bulma? Oh man I’m being an awful host...”

“No it's nothing you did…. It's why we need it.” Bulma looked at her hands, “A year ago our region started going under attack by demons. Our King was a very strong man. Like an Ox, so he was able to hold them off, along with the help of my boyfriend Yamcha.”

Tears fell down her face. “Then the father of those demons came… And he killed the king. He killed my boyfriend, and then he killed my father too. He tried to help the Ox King and so as punishment he died even though he could not fight at all.”

It hurt to think about. It hurt so much. “He then put himself in the throne of the Ox King, and declared himself King Piccolo. Before the Ox King died, he told us about the dragon balls and gave us his. He told us where to find another one. WIth your grandpa.”

“We want the dragon balls and use the wish they grant to kill Piccolo!” Krillin said, “So we really need it. Please help us?”

Goku closed his eyes, making a hmm sound. This Piccolo guy sounded like a horrible person. Most of the demons Goku had met around the mountain had been too. “Okay… I’ll help you. But I have to come with you, so when you are all done with them, I can take grandpa’s back and put it back with him in his grave. Okay?”

“Thank you Goku! And of course you can have it back after we are done!” Bulma reached over and hugged Goku tightly.

“Let's eat, and then sleep for the night. Tomorrow we will dig grandpa up. Okay?”

Bulma nodded. “Of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Krillin got his things ready. Wine for an offering, incense to burn, and his prayer beads to clutch. He set it all up outside near the graves, noting that Goku still looked upset.

“I promise, I know what I’m doing. This was the first thing I learned as a monk in training. Your grandpa’s spirit is in good hands, Goku.”

Goku gave Krillin a smile. “Thanks.”

“So, which one is it? I need to pour this wine over the grave stone.”

Goku held his chin, then pointed to the rock on the right. “That one is grandpa. The other one is my mom.”

“I’m sorry Goku.” Bulma said again, clutching her tunic.

“About my mom? I don't remember her.” Goku scratched his nose, “Grandpa said he found my mom at the foot of the mountain. She was pregnant with me and going into labor. He helped her give birth to me.”

Goku looked up, thinking very hard about what his grandpa had told him about her. Goku had only ever asked once. And he had been four. “My grandpa said she had burns over one side of her, really bad ones. She died shortly after I was born. He said she got to hold and nurse me, but at that point she could not talk anymore. She never got to name me. So grandpa called me Goku.”

Bulma still felt bad for Goku even if he himself did not feel saddened. She watched as Krillin poured the wine over Grandpa Gohan’s grave marker, saying her own small prayer.

“Okay, I’m gonna start praying, Goku. Once I do, you can start digging. Be quick but respectful. And don’t move his bones too much. Got it?”

“Yeahuh.” Goku got the bamboo shovel and started digging at the dirt the moment Krillin began to chant, “I buried it right around this area…” he mused to himself.

After a few minutes of digging, Goku reached in and mumbled a soft, “sorry grandpa” before pulling an all too familiar orb out. Another dragon ball! Inside through a coating of dirt one could see four stars inside it.

Goku carefully moved the dirt back into place, patting it gently before he stood and dusted the dragon ball off. “Here ya go. Let me get some things ready and we will be off. Do you know where we are going next?”

Bulma took the dragon ball and put it in with the other one. “They say there is a temple for them. We are heading there next. Maybe the guardian can help us, or maybe there is one there.”

Goku nodded. “Alright. I will be right back.” He headed back into the hut, Bulma watching him.

Krillin finished praying, snuffing out the incense and leaving the wine on the grave. “That should do it.” he paused a moment before speaking in a hushed way, “Should we take him with us?”

“Krillin!”

“Well I just… I don’t know. I'm a cautious guy!”

“He’s a gentle soul. And I promised he could come. Besides, you see how he skinned and gutted that deer? And how my dagger didn't even leave a mark? We need a guy like that helping us.”

Krillin had to admit she was right. He had some martial arts training himself, but he wasn’t the strongest guy around for sure. He could even manipulate his ki a bit, though it was mostly harmless stuff. Lighting a room up with some energy and lighting candles. Pretty useless unless one was in a cave or needed a fire going.

But Goku seemed to be pretty strong. Krillin hoped that they would not run into anyone who would make Goku have to show that. Krillin would of prefered a fast safe journey. Bulma did too.

Goku game back out, a staff and satchel on his back. “Okay, I got everything I need.”

“Legends say the temple is to the south east on the top of the tallest mountain in the region.” Bulma said, pulling out her map, Krillin and Goku crowding around her too look, “It's gonna be dangerous…”

“With your aim Bulma I’m sure everything will be fine.” Goku said, smiling at her.

“Oh that's right!” She hurried over to where her dagger fell, picking it up and wiping the morning dew that was on it. She put it back in its sheath with a sigh. “Alright, I have everything too. Let’s go.”

They headed out, back down the mountain, Bulma pulling out her compass to find the right direction. She showed it to Goku, smiling. “I made this. Not my invention entirely but as you can see I don't need to put it in water. It's balanced perfectly so it spins and points north.”

“Do you make a lot of things?”

“My dad taught me all I know! Anything to make the village run more efficiently. He was trained to be a blacksmith, but his real love was inventing.” She looked down, taking her bag off and handing it to Krillin. Goku wondered what she was doing.

She took a few long steps away until he could barely see her through the brush. “Ah there we go. Okay, southeast is this way!”

Goku looked down at Krillin “What was that?”

“The dragon balls kinda mess with the compass if they are too close.” Krillin said, “Potentially useful I guess but I have to carry them when she’s using it.

They set off, Goku having to walk in front of Bulma to help clear the way. Out here there were not many roads to follow, so one had to make their own way. They walked until the sun began to set.

They all sat down on the ground after Goku and Krillin cleared it all away. “I’m gonna go hunt for something.” Goku said, once the fire was lit.

“In this darkness?” Bulma asked.

“I can see pretty well in the dark. Don't worry.” He left them, the two of them sitting in silence.

“He can see in the dark?” Bulma finally asked herself, “How strange…”

Goku returned an hour later with a massive boar, already gutted and skinned and washed. “It's all ready to cook. You guys can have some if ya want.”

 _‘Well we won’t be sore for food with him around.’_ Krillin thought, helping Goku set the meat on sticks to grill over the fire. However Krillin and Bulma soon found Goku ate a lot. Not that they didn't get anything, each of them got their fill, but Goku ate the rest of it. Leaving no leftovers at all.

As he slept, Bulma leaned in to whisper to Krillin. “Here is hoping we find plenty of animals to hunt on the trip…. Otherwise i think that guy will starve to death.”

The monk snorted, laying his sleeping mat on the ground. “He eats kinda like the Ox King did. Wonder if they are related.”

Bulma giggled and laid hers out too. “Night Krillin.”

“Night Bulma.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Ugh my feet hurt.” Bulma plopped on a log, taking off her hide boots and spreading her toes. “I have blisters on blisters!”

They had been traveling for days, and were getting deeper and deeper into lands that humans rarely tread. Krillin was proving useful, his incense keeping lesser things at bay.

“You should soak your feet in the stream.” Goku said, setting his things down, “The cold water should sooth it.”

“I think I will wash up too.” She looked at the two of them with a scowl, “You guys should clean up too. You stink. And no peeking!”

“Peek?” Goku asked, confused.

“Don't look at me naked!”

“Why would I wanna look at you?” 

Bulma narrowed her eyes. He really had no idea what she was talking about. She turned on Krillin. “No peeking Krillin.”

“Wh-Hey! When have I ever peeked on anyone?!”

Bulma headed up the stream with her things, Krillin mumbling to himself once she was out of sight and taking his things off. “Come on, we should clean up before it gets too late.”

“Alright, let me just get this fire set up and i’ll join ya.”

Krillin got in, shuddering at the cold water. Still it was refreshing. He leaned down and started dunking his gi into the water. He looked up as Goku joined in, water splashing in his face as the other young man flopped into the water with a grin.

They both set about cleaning themselves and their clothes. Krillin noticed a scar on Goku’s lower back. He narrowed his eyes and leaned in a little. “What is that above your butt?”

Goku looked over his shoulder. “Huh? Oh that? I dunno. I always had it. Grandpa never told me when I asked.”

“Huh…” This Goku was just one mystery after another. But he was a good guy, if a bit naive. After a bit he grinned and splashed water in Goku’s face.

Goku sputtered, then laughed too. He splashed Krillin back, and soon they were flinging river mud at one another. Goku flopped back in the water to wash off again. He frowned for a moment. “Hey Krillin… We are friends right?”

Krillin flopped in the water too, short enough he could sort of float in the stream. “Friends?” He frowned a bit thinking it over. At the temple the other monks in training bullied him pretty bad and he felt alone a lot of the time. His only friends were Bulma and Yamcha, and Yamcha was gone. “I will admit Goku I don't have many friends. But the ones I have are important to me.”

“My only friend was my grandpa. So I guess I don’t have any at all now.”

Krillin frowned. That was pretty lonely sounding. He sat up, grinning. “Well, I guess we are friends now.”

Goku’s grin got huge and goofy. “Awesome. I’m lucky to have you as my friend, Krillin.”

They finished with their cleaning and Goku got out and started the fire, laying their clothes on sticks near it to help them dry.

Bulma came back around the bend, face red as she saw them. She was in a new tunic, her other clothes wet too. “H-hey! Don't you guys have other clothes?”

“Nope. Too much to carry.” Goku said.

Bulma flushed more and joined them, looking at her knees as she sat by the fire. Goku was confused but didn't press. Bulma got annoyed easily.

Finally, their clothes were dry enough it didn't feel weird to wear them, and they got dressed, Bulma covering her face.

“You really should have brought at least one extra change of clothes.” she mumbled.

“What’s the big deal?” Goku asked, finally confused enough to ask.

“I… Ugh. You would not understand!” Bulma shouted, “You didn't even know I was a girl right off the bat!”

As she took another deep breath to keep shouting Goku held up his hand, looking out into the brush. He got up quickly, grabbing his staff and pointing it to the brush. “Who is there?”

Krillin realized he was right. He could kinda feel it, like something was there. He got up too, taking a pose as Bulma eeped and darted behind them both.

Two figures appeared in the shadows cast by the fire. A man smirked at them, a smaller one hovering by him. “My, you have some keen senses there. Greetings. I am Tien.”

“Huh… You have three eyes.” Goku said, his serious demeanor suddenly curious as he pointed at them.

Tien frowned, his opinion of Goku instantly dropping. He might have sensed him but he wasn’t taking this seriously.

“We are here to rob you.” the little floating being said, stiffly lifting an arm to point at Goku.

Tien side eyed his companion. “Yes… Chiaotzu is correct, we are here to rob you.” Tien confirmed.

“Rob us?” Goku asked, frowning.

“Goku just beat them up already!” Bulma snarled, shoving him.

Goku stumbled, but caught himself and used the momentum to do a roll, swinging his staff at Tien’s shins. Tien jumped up, delivering a swift kick to Goku’s cheek.

Goku skidded along the ground, rubbing the bruise. “Ow… Wow you kick hard…” He jumped up onto his feet, a smile spreading across his face. “Alright! Let's go!”

Tien was annoyed further, the man was treating this like a game! He was robbing them! Why was he being so carefree?

Krillin moved to join in too, but Chiaotzu flew in front of him, lifting his hand. “Nope!” a rock lifted off the ground and pelted him in the face. Krillin held his forehead, hissing.

“Hey!” before he could get a hold of himself, two more rocks pelted at him and Bulma, who screamed and rushed to hide behind a tree.

“How is he doing that?!” She yelled, Krillin joining her.

“I think he has some kind of telekinesis?” Krillin mused, looking from behind the tree and once again getting pelted with rocks, though this time thankfully nothing managed to hit him.

Tien made a few gabbing punches, frowning as Goku weaved around them, still smiling like he was having a blast. He moved to get Goku off balance, but Goku jumped up with a hup, lifting his spread hand.

“Paper!”

“What are y-” Tein was promptly slapped in the face, sending him reeling. The guy hit hard for a human.

“Rock!” Goku said next, and swung to punch him. But Tien caught the punch and threw Goku over his shoulders.

“Are you playing rock, paper, scissors?!” Tien snapped, fuming now.

“Haha, nah. It's just how grandpa taught me basic fighting.” Goku said, “It's fun, don’t you think?”

“This is serious! Don’t take me lightly!”

Goku frowned. “Why should I? Is it because you are trying to rob us?”

“Goku! Robbing means they want to take our stuff and leave us for dead!” Bulma shrieked from behind the tree, fuming. He really had no idea what it meant to rob someone?!

Goku looked shocked, then he cast a frown to Tien. They were going to take their things and kill them? Well that definitely was not a good thing. He leapt at Tien, faster than before. He was going to have to chase them away then.

He returned the jabbing punches Tien had been giving to him before, sending them in rapid succession and weaving around Tien’s strikes. Tien was surprised at the increase in speed and power, but was glad at least he was being taken seriously.

“Scissors!” Goku jabbed his two fingers forward, Tien ducked and rammed his head and forearms into Goku’s chest, sending him into a tree and splitting the wood. He moved forwards and with a yell, moved his arms so fast they looked like they were spinning on his shoulders, hitting Goku many times.

Tien lept away, smirking. “I think that handles that….” He looked down at the staff that had fallen off of Goku’s back, smirking and bending down to pick it up.

“PAPER!”

Tien turned, getting yet another slap. He was still moving? How?! He was just a human!

Goku yelled, and moved his hands just like Tien had, an uncountable number of punches pummeling his torso.

Tien was shocked that Goku was copying all his basic attacks, jabbing his hand so fast into his torso that Tien could not see it. He backed away, holding the rapidly forming bruise on his chest. “How the hell did you-”

“Rock!” Goku swung, clocking Tien under the chin and sending him sprawling on his back. He smiled, laughing. “You are pretty strong you know?”

Tien got up with a flip, wiping his mouth. “What the hell are you?”

“Don’t you mean who?” Goku asked, looking confused.

“No he means what!” Chiaotzu snapped, using his psychic powers to lift rocks and toss them at Goku, who dodged them with a smile on his face.

“I think that little guy is a jiangshi…” Krillin whispered to Bulma as they both hid behind a tree.

“A jiangshi?!” Bulma squeaked, “Are you serious?”

“Well the good thing is, I can handle that.” Krillin siad, reaching into his satchel and pulling out his coin purse and a sword of wood. “I just gotta toss this and he will count them, then I hit him with this sword of peach wood. Should do the trick, if that's not enough a talisman on the head will seal him.”

“Well stop hiding and go do it!” Bulma snapped, shoving him out from behind the tree.

Krillin scowled at her, getting up and swallowing nervously. “Hey you! Pipsqueak!”

Chiaotzu turned to look at Krillin, eyes unblinking. “What is it, baldy?”

“H-Hey! I choose to shave my head!” Krillin snapped, dumping his coins into his palm. He tossed them on the ground, and Chiaotzu’s head followed them as they scattered.

There was a long pause, in the background both could still hear Tien and Goku fighting. If Chiaotzu could sweat he would have been. The urge to start picking the coins up was overwhelming. One was right below his boot.

As he set himself back on the ground to pick it up, Bulma hissed at Krillin. “Do it now you Idiot and stop gawking.”

Krillin gulped and nodded, launching forward and whacking Chiaotzu on the head with his wooden sword.

“Ow!” Chiaotzu held his head, scowling as he fell back onto his rear, “Why you-”

Krillin hit him again. “Begone Evil Spirit!”

“Chiaotzu!” Tein turned to his friend, his eyes then nearly popping out of his head as Goku whacked him over the back of it with his staff. The three eyed man fell, knocked out.

When Tien woke up, he was bound tightly, Chiaotzu having a talisman on his forehead. He could not believe they overpowered them both. Granted he had not gone all in. His mistake he supposed.

Bulma put her hands on her hips, looking furious. “Alright weirdo. Give us one reason why we shouldn’t just leave you and your friend tied up here!”

“I don’t have one.” Tien said honestly, frowning as he looked at Goku, “What are you, Goku? You followed my strikes and even copied them perfectly.”

“Well… I’m human.” Goku replied, “I just have an eye for fighting I guess. You are pretty strong, And you hit hard.”

“Harder than that. I didn’t go all out.”

“I bet you are not human at all are you?” Goku said, tilting his head to the side, “With those three eyes.”

Seeing as he was at their mercy, especially Chiaotzu, he had no choice but to tell them all he could.

“I am part of an ancient clan of people who had a strong line of demon blood flowing through their veins.” Tien said, looking up at them with a frown, “They were not human, but not really demon either… The clan… It's gone now. They say a great white dragon killed most of us.”

”A white Dragon?” Bulma said, “I think I heard of the dragon… But it lives so far away from us. Way up north. It has not been in these lands for over a decade. You came from there?”

“My grandpa did. He left his homelands, settled down and married a fully human woman here. His daughter, my mother, was pretty normal, but I was born with the third eye and more demonic ki than she had been.”

“And why would you want to steal from humans?” Bulma asked, already certain he wanted the dragon balls she had.

“The staff. I wanted it.”

Everyone blinked, equally confused. He wanted a staff? Not the dragon balls? Goku took his staff off from his back, holding it out. “This?”

“Yes that! What, you don't know what it is?”

“It's my grandpa’s walking stick.” Goku said, “Makes for a good weapon.”

“Y-you idiot. That's the power pole, it grows to any length you wish it to!”

Goku blinked a few times, looking at it. He tilted his head, then furrowed his brows. Suddenly the stave expanded rapidly, shooting out into the brush. Everyone jumped in shock.

“Oh wow. I had no idea!” Goku said, the pole shrinking back into a more manageable size, “Though now that I think about it… It is bigger than when grandpa used it. Maybe it grew to the right size for me to use it.”

“You really had no idea you had something so powerful in your possession?” Tien asked, flabbergasted

“Well grandpa never told me what it could do!” Goku defended.

Tien spat on the ground. “What are you even doing in these mountains? Humans should not be here.”

“That's a secret!” Bulma said, scowling as she folded her arms over her chest.

Tien thought for a moment. Ah… Of course. “You want to go to the Guardian's temple on the top of the mountain don’t you? Typical humans. What are you going to try wishing for? Money? Power?”

“How dare you! We are going to kill ‘King’ Piccolo!” Bulma snarled, stomping her feet.

He was right about the wishes, but killing a demon? He knew of Piccolo but he was not aware he was toting the title king now. “Piccolo? Since when is he a king?”

“Since he killed the Ox King!” Krillin snapped, “Lets go Bulma, leave them out here.”

“Should we really leave them? I mean we beat them…” Goku said scratching his cheek, “And maybe he could help?”

Tien concluded Goku was an idiot. But he was not one to look at a gift horse in the mouth. Besides, the sooner that talisman was off Chiaotzu the better. “I will work with you. I know where the temple is.”

“And your friend?” Krillin asked.

“He won’t be any trouble either. He’s going to have to stay behind anyway and recover.”

The three of them all frowned at Tien a long moment, before Bulma humphed. “Okay… We will untie you. But If you try anything Goku will deal with you.”

She untied Tien, and Krillin pulled the talisman off of Chiaoutzu’s forehead. Goku did not take any sort of defensive action, smiling at the two. However Tien noted his grip was quite tight on the power pole.

“Ugh… My head hurts.” Chiaotzu mumbled, arms stiffly moving to rub his face a few times.

“C’mon Chiaotzu, up you get. We should take you back to the shrine before the sun starts rising.”

“Did we win?”

Tien shook his head. “No. We didn’t.”


	5. Chapter 5

“There is a farm at the base of the mountain. So that's what we are looking for.”

They had been walking for three days, luckily without incident. 

“A farm?” Bulma asked, “What kind of person farms out here?”

Tien rolled his eyes. “He is called Korin. The soil around the temple’s mountain is very special and rich. So he grows a special crop there. Some sort of bean. Anyway, the mountain is very steep. Almost like cliffs. It's going to be a hard climb.”

Tien led the way, the forest denser and darker. It felt like hours when suddenly the forest cleared, revealing a tall single mountain with sheer cliffs on all sides. At the foot of it, was a small hut and rows of trellises. 

Korin’s farm was a humble little place. The hut was well cared for, the trellises immaculate and without a single weed. A large fat cat was pulling all the weeds up, and swatting bugs off the plants. It looked up, and then stood up on its hind legs.

“Not often I get visitors.” it said, picking up a staff.

“A talking cat?” Goku asked, yelping as he was hit in the knees with the staff.

“That is Master Korin to you lot!” Korin said, “Welcome to my farm. What brings you all here? I doubt it's for tea.”

“Um, well Master Korin, we need to see the Guardian of the temple.” Bulma said, wanting nothing more than to try petting Korin. He looked very soft.

“HA. Good luck with that.” Korin said, though he seemed to note he was being rude, “How about you all come in and have dinner and rest till tomorrow? Give you a good start for that climb… I really don't get many visitors.”

Tien made no mention he had the ability to fly with ki manipulation. “We would be grateful, Master Korin.”

They went inside, though Goku was examining the mountain intensely. Tien rolled his eyes and went in, Korin fixing them tea. “You are here for the dragon balls right? Only reason humans come into these parts.”

“We really need them.” Bulma said, “It's not for anything selfish I-”

“Eh, I don't care what you want them for. No need to explain.” Korin said, pouring tea for them.

They looked up as Goku came in. “Let's head up guys!”

“Did you see those cliffs? We should rest the night.” Bulma said, looking like she was ready to blow her head.

“Guys, but we have a way up!” Goku held out the power pole, grinning. “We can get up with this!”

Goku was smarter then he looked, Tien realized.

“The power pole? Now that's a special item you got there.” Korin said, sipping his tea.

“I've been practicing outside. You can all hold onto me and I can propel us up.” Goku thumbed to the door. “Come on! drink the tea and we will go up.”

“Well it saves me from using all my food.” Korin said into his cup, “Get to drinking and skedaddle.”

_’What a rude cat.’_ Bulma thought, drinking her tea when it was handed to her. She finished and left the hut, huffing. She had been looking forward to sleeping inside for once.

Tien smirked at the group once they were all at the foot of the cliffs. “I will meet you all up.” He looked up, rocks and leaves rising around him.

Krillin and Bulma both gawked as they watched Tien rise from the ground, then fly upwards towards the cloud cover around the mountain top.

“He can fly?!” Bulma exclaimed angrily, “How does he do that?!”

“I hear ki can help you learn to fly…” Krillin said, scratching his chin, “I’ve never known anyone who could though, not even the elders at the temple.”

“I wonder if I could fly….” Goku said, though that train of thought left him and he grinned. “Okay everyone grab onto me. Bulma, hop on my back. Krillin you hang onto the pole or me.”

Goku crouched down and after a moment of thought, Bulma got onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso.

Krillin meanwhile held onto Goku’s leg, one hand also grabbing the pole.

“Alright, you guys got a good grip?”

The two of them nodded, then Bulma screamed as they all shot into the air, wind whipping her blue hair as the pole rose them rapidly towards the top of the mountain. The shot past the clouds, their ears suddenly popping and their clothes damp.

Goku used his body weight to shift the momentum, and they moved forwards, and there, at the top, was a temple surrounded by polished white tiles and flower gardens. The pole returned to a small manageable size, and Goku landed with a hup.

Bulma slid off his back, hair windswept and eyes red. She coughed a few times, taking deep breaths. “My ears hurt.” She whined, wiggling her jaw to make them pop more.

Tien was waiting for them. “So you guys made it up? You really got the hang of the powerpole quickly, didn’t you, Goku?”

“It’s not like it’s hard.” Goku said, putting it on his back. He rubbed under his nose, bending over to look at the flowers. “What a nice garden.”

“Thank you.”

They all jumped a little, and before them was a rather short plump being in a turban. He had round friendly eyes and a kind smile. He lifted his hand and spoke again. “I welcome you to the Temple of the Dragon Balls and home of the statue of the Dragon. I am Mr. Popo.”

“Are you a demon?” Bulma asked cautiously.

“Oh not at all. I suppose to humans I would be a demigod but I am not really that either.” He approached them, and they noted he had a watering pot in hand, “It's been a long time since we have had visitors. Come inside, I will cook you something.”

“Can I have a bath too? A warm one with soaps?” Bulma asked, in front of Mr. Popo in an instant.

“You all can.” Mr. Popo said, not put off by her forwardness, “You are here for the dragon ball yes? You can speak to Kami while you all eat and rest.”

Mr. Popo led them inside, setting the pot down and wiping his hands on his baggy white pants. “Kami, we have visitors! They seem like a nice little group.”

The sound of a cane tapping echoed inside and after a few moments, Kami appeared.

Kami was an old being with green skin, an old face, pointed ears, and antenna like a snail on his forehead. He stepped closer, looking them over with a scrutinizing eye. “Ah yes… Good hearts in these ones indeed.” he said quietly, sparing a smile at them as he leaned on his staff. “Welcome to my temple, young ones.”

“You are a namekian.” Tien said, “I didn't know the guardian was a demon.”

“Indeed I am.” He waved a hand assuringly at Bulma and Krillin, who both looked nervous. “Do not worry little ones. I will not bite. I am not much of a fighter these days.”

“Oh you fight?” Goku asked, grinning at him, “I fight too! I’m Goku. It's nice to meet you Mr. Kami.”

Kami set his eyes on Goku and instantly knew he was not like the rest of them. He was a special one to be sure. “What a polite young man you are. Yes, long ago I used to be quite skilled. But I’m old now, but I can manage a fight or two still.”

He noted Bulma and Krillin were still looking at him nervously, and now he realized, distrustingly. “Yes? Is something wrong?”

“Do you know Piccolo?” Krillin asked firmly, clutching his satchel with his things inside closer.

Kami’s smile fell. “Ah… I see. Yes. I know of Piccolo. He is of the same race I am.”

“Are you all like him?” Bulma asked.

“I can assure you my dear, that Piccolo is an oddity in our clan. We are peaceful beings. Filled with good ki. Not all demons are evil you see.” He turned, and motioned them to follow him, “Come, we must speak.”

They followed him deeper into the temple. They soon came upon a large room, at the center, a massive jade statue of a dragon, and below it a small altar with a dragon ball on it. There was also a place to sit. “This is the dragon of the Dragon Balls. Now, tell me, what is your desire? Who are you? Why do you seek the dragon ball in my temple?”

“I am Bulma, and this is Goku, Krillin, and Tien! We want to use the wish to kill Piccolo!” Bulma exclaimed once they were all seated.

“I see. What has he done to warrant your desire to kill him?” Kami asked quietly.

“He killed our king, my father, and my boyfriend.” Bulma sniffed, clenching her fists, “I know he is one of you, but won’t you help us? Please give us the dragon ball you have!”

“I am obligated to.” Kami said. He took the dragon ball from the altar, holding it out to her, though he pulled his hand away as she reached for it, “I am the reason you are plagued by this being after all.”

The group looked at him surprised, the old demon clutched his staff. “I am the guardian of the dragon that resides within these orbs yes,” he looked behind him at the massive stone statue that towered above them, “But I sacrificed a half of myself to do so.”

He closed his eyes. “As I said, I come from a clan of demons that do not fit what you humans consider usual. We are peaceful and specialize in healing arts. But I had a darkness inside me despite my good intentions. I was thus not worthy to take up the mantle of ‘Kami’. So I cast the evil out from within me, and thus I bore my brother. Piccolo.”

“So he is you?” Goku looked confused, “But… All evil?”

“Exactly. There is nothing but evil inside him. In exchange for finally being allowed to take my proper role in the clan, as guardian of the dragon god, I released him onto the world. This was centuries ago. He’s been causing trouble among demons for ages, taking lands and power for himself. Now it seems he has begun preying on humans as the White Dragon makes it ever harder to have a place to rule.” He finally allowed Bulma to take the dragon ball from him.

“Make your wish carefully. When Piccolo dies, so will I, and the dragon balls will be deactivated until a new guardian can take my place. That may take a long time. Namekians with the power to make the dragon balls work are born rarely.”

“You will die?” Bulma asked, looking upset again.

“Yes. My life is tied to his. Worry not, I am old. And it is my penance for unleashing such a monster on your home.” Kami stood, “The last thing I can offer you is an idea to the locations to the final four dragon balls. Usually they have set locations. My temple, in a shrine at the bottom of the deepest lake… but they have a habit of being removed from these locations.”

“That would be a great help, Mr. Kami.” Goku exclaimed, a grin on his face.

Kami closed his eyes, pausing a long moment. “The three star dragon ball is with a Hermit by the eastern sea. Hmm.”

“What is it?”

Kami opened his eyes. “The others are all in one place. Someone must be trying to gather them too. You will find the final three in the hands of a Demon in the mushroom forest.”

“Is it a strong one?”

“... No. Not at all. He should be no issue for the three of you.” Kami said, “Be cautious though, no doubt he will try to take them from you to take the wish for himself. If he succeeds you will have to wait a year and gather them all over again.”

“The ocean is so far off.” Bulma said, clutching the dragon ball and sniffing.

“Ah, I can help with that. Mr. Popo, start dinner and get things ready in the baths. They all need a long rest and a good meal. I think this one-” He pointed to Goku, “-will need to eat a lot, so count him as maybe… Four people?”

“How’d you know I like eating a lot?” Goku asked, pointing to himself.

“You just look the type. Now Goku, come with me. I have something for you that I think you should be able to use to help you all get to the ocean, and anywhere else.”

Goku followed Kami back outside, though this time out onto a balcony that had no railing and jutted far out over the side of the mountain. Kami lifted his hand to his mouth and used his fingers to whistle, and after a few moments, something came from the cloud cover below them

A yellow puff of cloud zoomed up to him stopping after it seemed to bump into his chest. “This here is a Flying Nimbus. It's a living bit of cloud.” Kami seemed to sink his hand into the cloud like he was giving it a pat. “Here, try getting on.”

The cloud flew to Goku, near his knees. After a moment Goku stepped on, smiling as he sat. “It’s super soft.”

“Indeed. The flying nimbus is a tempermental little cloud. It only lets certain people ride them, and those close to that person. It seems to like you. You must have a pure heart. It can hold a good bit of weight, so you and your friends should have no issue all riding on it.”

“Wow, really? You are giving this to me?” Goku asked him, the nimbus zooming around Kami, “Thanks so much Mr. Kami!”

Kami chuckled. “When you are done with your quest perhaps you would like to train with Mr. Popo? He can teach you a good many things. How to sense ki, how to fly on your own.”

Goku stopped in front of Kami. “I could learn to fly? Really?”

“Of course. I would train you myself but I am not long for this world now..”

Goku hopped off. “Sure! It should be fun I think!”

Oh yes…. Goku was exactly what Kami thought he was. “Very good. Head inside and get to eating. You must be famished.”


	6. Chapter 6

The food and rest was something they needed desperately. Bulma especially. Something about a real bed and a heated bath just seemed to wash away whatever bad mood had started to accumulate.

Krillin was more than thankful for it. Even more so for the Nimbus Kami had so graciously given to Goku. The sea was very far, now they would get there in probably a day instead of nearly two weeks of travel.

He knew Bulma well, they were friends, which was why he left his temple and came with her. And he knew her personality better than anyone.

Mr. Popo ladened their packs with preserved goods, then wished them well. 

Bulma and Krillin joined Goku on the Nimbus. Bulma buried her hands into the cloud, awed.

“Is this what all clouds feel like? Or just this?” She looked at Goku with wide eyes, “Can we fly up to the clouds and feel them? Please?”

Tien laughed. “You went through clouds on the way up. It’s just water. Doesn't feel like anything but cold and wet.”

Bulma scowled at him, leaning on Goku’s back as they flew along above the treetops. “Why should I believe the guy who didn't bother to tell us he could fly?”

“I don't have to tell you about all of my skills.” Tien said, smirking, “It takes the fun out of a rematch.”

“He is right. Though i hope it’s a friendly one.” Goku said, grinning. His grin fell and he got back to thinking what he had been for a while. Finally he asked. “Hey Bulma. You keep saying Piccolo killed your boyfriend… What is that? Is it different from a friend?”

Bulma sighed behind him and Goku could hear Krillin giggling like a little kid. “Boyfriends are special boys that girls, or other boys, can be very close to. The opposite is a girlfriend.”

“And can girls and guys have a girlfriend too?” Goku pressed.

“Yes. I am Yamcha’s girlfriend, and he is my boyfriend. It's not really friendship, it's more than that. I love him.”

Goku knew what love was. He loved his grandpa, he loved food, and he loved fighting. “Oh I know love. Uh, is it a special kind of love?”

“Yes. You probably never experienced this kind of love, seeing as you have been alone most of your life. It's romantic. When you are romantically in love you court one another and get married eventually… Though I don't know if I want to get married.”

Goku nodded. “Thanks Bulma. I don't quite get what you are saying, but I think one day I might.”

Bulma sighed but smiled nonetheless. “You are welcome, Goku.”

They flew for most of the day, the sun getting a bit low. Eventually they reached the sea, Goku hopping off the Nimbus and then making a startled sound as he lifted his feet. “Hey what is this? It feels weird standing on it.”

“Its sand.” Tien explained. Goku kept impressing him then dashing whatever new respect he had for him, “Beaches at the ocean often have it.”

“Huh… How strange.” Goku scooped some up. “It's like dirt but it feels different. More gritty… This is kinda cool.”

“Don't drink the water, by the way.” Krillin said, “It's salt water. It's very bad for you. It will make you sick.”

They all jumped a little when they heard a voice. “Hey… I hear you. Help me please.”

They looked around for a moment, and then behind a rock on the edge of the beach, there was a turtle on its back. Aside from that, there was no one they could see aside from themselves.

“A sea turtle?” Bulma asked, taking one of the flippers in her hand. The turtle head craned to look at her.

“Hello.” it said, in the same voice they had heard.

Bulma looked at it flatly for a moment. After seeing Korin it wasn’t too big of a shock, still it took her a moment to respond. “Hello. Who are you?”

“I’m Turtle. Can you help me? I’ve been stuck here all day yesterday and today. It’s very uncomfortable. The seagulls are eyeing me too.”

“Oh, sure. Krillin, can you flip him over?”

Krilling stepped up and after a moment with a bit of effort he flipped the turtle over. Turtle made his way slowly to the water, dunking his head into it and gulping a few mouthfuls.

“How come he can drink it?” Goku asked.

“Sea turtles are made to drink sea water.” Bulma said, hands on her hips.

Turtle had his fill of sea water, sighing. “Ah that's better. Thank you. I would have died for sure if you hadn't come along.”

“Don’t mention it.” Krillin said, “Hey, by the way, do you know a hermit who lives around here?”

“A hermit? You mean Master Roshi? Yeah. He is my friend.” Turtle used a flipper to bat some sand off his nose, “I can bring him to you. I am kind of his only way to get to the mainland and he is due for a trip to the village… Oh dear I hope he didn't die of hunger....”

Turtle turned and went back to the water, and began to swim away.

“Is Master Roshi the one we want?” Goku asked.

Bulma shrugged. “I don't know. Kami didn’t give us names. But he is a hermit at the sea. How many of those are there? Most live in mountains… Right?”

Krillin and Goku shrugged back, and Tien sighed in an exasperated way.

The sun got lower still. Not quite sunset yet, but it was getting darker. Finally, on the horizon a figure appeared. As it drew closer, they saw it was an old man standing on the turtle's back. He hopped off when Turtle reached the beach, walking up to them. He was an old man and the very image of a hermit. Staff, bald head, white beard and mustache…

Only thing that stood out was the turtle shell on his back and the garishly colored clothes on him. “Hello. You are the ones who helped my friend right?”

“Yes we-” Bulma trailed off when she saw the dragon ball around his neck on a bit of twine. She gasped and pointed at it. “The dragon ball!”

“Oh you know what this is?” Roshi asked, taking it in his hand and lifting it a bit.

Bulma smiled and clasped her hands together. “Yes. Oh please sir! We helped your friend, can we have it? We will give it back!”

Roshi remained quiet for a long moment, looking Bulma up and down a few seconds. Finally he responded.

“I’ll let you have it…. If you let me see under your tunic.”

The four of them remained silent, then Bulma screamed. “Excuse me?!”

“What is your problem? You don't ask a girl that!” Tien said, looking disgusted as Krillin nodded in agreement.

Goku scowled. Given everyone’s reaction that was not a good thing to request. He stepped up to the old man, looking down at him. “That was extremely rude. My grandpa always said to be polite to girls. But seeing how upset you just made Bulma… Well I can assume that was not a good thing to ask for.”

Roshi looked up at Goku, scratching his neck. “Well ain't you a good lad. Who was your grandpa?”

“His name was Gohan-”

“Son Gohan?” Roshi asked, leaning in closer.

“Yes. Son Gohan!” Goku said, frowning still. “I demand you say sorry to Bulma now.”

“I had no idea Gohan had a grandson, or any family.” Roshi said, turning to Bulma to bow, “Forgive me miss. Been so long since I last saw a pretty girl I lost myself there.”

Bulma folded her arms over her chest, scowling. “Whatever. Anyway, how do you know Goku’s grandpa?”

“I trained him in martial arts.” Roshi explained, “Everything he knew, I taught him.”

“Huh? But you look the same age as my grandpa.”

“I’ll have you know, young man, that I’m over three hundred years old!” Master Roshi flexed, then grunted as his back twinged, rubbing it. He was not as young as he used to be, “How is Gohan? I have not heard from him in nearly twenty years.”

“He passed away.” Goku said quietly.

Roshi looked sad at that. “I see. How unfortunate. He was a good friend of mine… Very well. Tell me why you need this dragon ball, and I will give it to you if I deem your need worthy.”

“I don't have to show you under my tunic?” Bulma asked cautiously, still scowling at him.

“Nope. I got some shunga at home I can look at if I wanna.”

Bulma wrinkled her nose. “You are gross.”

Roshi let out a sharp laugh at that.

“We are going to use the dragon balls to kill the demon Piccolo.” Krilin informed, folding his arms over his chest, “We have three already. We need yours, and then we have to take them from a demon in the mushroom forest.”

“Kill a demon eh?” Roshi stroked his beard, “That’s as good as any reason if I do say so. And you did save Turtle’s life. Alright. It's yours.”

He pulled the dragon ball off his necklace, holding it out to Goku, who took it. “And as the grandson of my student, I offer you the same. When you can, come back here and I will train you and teach you all I taught him, and then some.”

Tien snorted, not at all impressed. “And what could you teach Goku? I am part demon and he defeated me. You are just an old pervert.”

“Hmm. Turtle, hold my staff.”

“Sure thing.” Turtle said, blinking as the staff was put on his shell.

Roshi stepped out to the water, hands at his side. “This is my special technique I developed all by myself.”

The air suddenly grew silent, only the sound of the waves. No birds or anything living made a sound.

Roshi’s veins bulge. “Kame….”

A few seashells elevated around him, Tien surprised at what the old man, a fully human one no less, was being able to do.

“Hame….”

Energy gathered in his palm, and Bulma squeaked, backing away and ducking behind Goku. ‘What is he doing?!”

“He’s using Ki.” Tien said, “He is harnessing his spiritual energy and using it as a blast. I’ve never seen a human do it on this level… Only demons or those with demon blood...”

“HA!”

A wave of ki flew out over the ocean, parting the water right to the sea floor for several hundred feet before the blast finally dissipated. The old hermit panted a few times, before turning to the group. “If you are really good, Goku, I can teach you that!”

Goku stepped up, determination on his face. “I wanna try.”

“Eh? Boy, this took me decades to figure out and master!”

Goku took his stance, a grin on his face. “Kame…”

To everyone's shock, the air changed, the hair on their arms standing on end.

“Hame…”

“Unbelievable!” Roshi watched with wide eyes as energy gathered in Goku’s palm.

_‘I knew it… There is no way this guy is a typical human.’_ Tien thought, feeling somewhat validated by how quickly Goku picked up his martial arts skills in their fight, _‘He feels human. I can't detect anything particularly inhuman about him. But there is no way a human could learn to use ki so quickly. What is he?’_

“HA!!”

Goku fired his own wave of ki over the ocean, though it was not quite as strong as Roshi’s, not going as far or cutting as deep into the water. Still it was a feat that Roshi could not help but clap for.

“Amazing! Goku, you are some kind of prodigy! I’ve never seen someone master a move like that so fast! Not even your grandpa or any of my other students could learn that move!”

Goku lowered his hands, smiling a bit as he looked at them. “Wow…. That felt amazing. Alright Master Roshi, I will come back when I can and train with you a bit then train with Mr. Popo.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Anyone know anything about the demon we are going to? If he has a castle he must be important.” Krillin looked down over the edge of the cloud, admiring the view below him

“I haven’t.” Tien said, “If Kami said he was weak, he probably took over an old abandoned castle for himself. Lower class demon’s do that when they can’t take land for themselves.”

He turned to look at them sternly. “But don't think that means it will be easy. Weak demons are crafty and able to get what they want through tricks and lies.”

“Well maybe someone should go in alone and everyone else just stay outside and keep what we have safe.” Bulma suggested.

“I vote Goku.” Krillin said far too quickly.

“Sure. I can do that.” Goku grinned at Krillin and Tien sighed.

They flew on until the sun began to set. On the horizon they could see the mushroom forest, and sticking from the middle was a castle. The closer they got the more they could see it was indeed old and ill maintained.

“What a dump.” Bulma said, eyeing the tree that was growing up out of a hole in the lower roof.

“Big though.” Krillin said, “Someone could get lost in there.”

Krillin, Tien, and Bulma all looked at Goku. They all had a feeling he would be getting lost.

“Welp, you guys stay out here.” Goku said, “I’ll go in and get those dragon balls.”

“Goku wait!” Bulma ran up to him and rummaged in her bag. She pulled her compass out, and held it out to him. “Here. use this. It should help you find them.”

“Thanks, Bulma.” He looked it over for a moment, before he turned and headed into a hole in one of the outer walls.

Bulma sighed heavily. “Alright let's step back a bit so we don't interfere with the compass.”

The moment Goku entered the castle he was noticed. A little dog demon was watching him from under a bush, giving him a sniff before he scurried back inside and into the ceiling.

“Emperor Pilaf we have an intruder!” The dog exclaimed, tail between his legs as he stood before a small overly dressed little imp, who was resting his feet on the back of a woman.

“An intruder? Mai, go with Shu and see what he’s after!”

Mai got out from under his feet, standing up and cracking her back with a groan. “Yes Emperor Pilaf!” She and Shu bowed before they scurried up into the gap in the ceiling to observe him.

Goku made his way down the moldy halls, looking around casually a moment before looking at the compass. He frowned a moment, turning a few times in place to see where the needle pointed. It kept pointing to an N scratched in the glass. Was that where the dragon balls were? Bulma had mentioned it always pointed north, and he assumed the N was for that, so maybe he wasn’t close enough yet.

He slid open a screen door, frowning at the deeply musty smell of the room. He stepped in and stumbled a moment on a bit of string, and over his head whizzed a crossbow bolt. “Oh gee… That could have hurt.”

If he was running into traps maybe he was going the right way? Goku kept going, eyeing the compass. After a few turns down several halls, the needle jerked to point to his right, away from the N.

“Ah! There they are. Okay, so this way.”

Shu looked up from a hole in the ceiling. “Go back to Emperor Pilaf, this guy is after the Dragon Balls. He may have some on him…. Though I’m not sure where he would be keeping them.”

“Perhaps between his legs?” Mai asked.

Shu stared at Mai, brows rising up in mild surprise. Mai went red and mumbled a quiet ‘I'm sorry’ before she slunk away back to the throne room.

Goku continued, oblivious to the dog demon above him, and blundering through the traps, including a hole in the floor that led to spikes. That one almost got him, but the others were not all that hard to avoid or even just take.

Goku swatted the dagger that was launched at him from the trap out of the air, rubbing his neck as he frowned. “Well it's a good thing I went here alone, I don't think the others could handle all these traps.”

A panel in the ceiling closed, and Shu scrambled back to Pilaf and Mai in the throne room. “He keeps rebuffing all the traps!” the dog demon exclaimed, tail between his legs again.

Pilaf gawked. “What? But he’s a human isn't he?”

“I watched him smack a dagger out of the air and take a mace to the face without even flinching!”

“Maybe he is a demon?” Mai offered.

“What would a human know?” Pilaf scoffed, whapping Mai with his fan, “he has to be human. Nothing about him is a demon.”

Mai lowered her head. “Sorry sir.”

“Oh stop that and stop him from reaching me!”

“Yes sir.” Shu and Mai both said, bowing and then scrambling to gather whatever they could carry.

Goku meanwhile was still wandering in the maze that was the hallways of the house. He was getting quite frustrated. Wherever he went, there was a wall. And when he got somewhere, there was a trap. What kind of castle was this?

“Whoever built this place did a terrible job…” he mumbled to himself. With a huff he lifted the compass. It pointed off to the left… 

He turned left, pocketed the compass, and set his stance. He had no choice. He put his hands to his side, focusing as hard as he could.

“Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!”

The wave of energy easily passed through the walls, and over the sound, he heard panicked yelling. When the light and dust cleared, he was met with a large hole, several actually, through many walls, two heads were peeking into it at the end, looking disheveled and a little singed.

He stepped over what was left of the walls, smiling at them. “Hey! I hope I didn't hurt you.”

Mai dropped all the knives she had and shook her head. “N-No! I am fine.”

“You blew a hole in my castle!” Pilaf yelled, waving his arms around as he looked like he was ready to throw a tantrum.

“I mean…. Place is a bit of a dump so I doubt it hurts anything.” Goku shrugged carelessly.

“Well it's even more of a dump now!” Pilaf pulled a sword out and launched at Goku, who lifted his arm and blocked it, the man no longer smiling.

The three would-be dragon ball thieves gawked that Goku didn’t even have a red mark from where the blade hit him. It was Pilaf’s best sword, the sharpest one there was. And it didn’t do anything at all.

Goku was frowning a bit, rubbing his arm. “So… Can I have the dragon balls you collected? I need them.”

“Never! I need that wish to rule the world!” Pilaf declared.

“Well…. I need it to kill a demon called Piccolo.” Goku countered, “I think my need is more important, especially as you don’t seem very nice.”

Pilaf pulled out a crossbow, and Goku was not sure where he was keeping all these things. He sidestepped the bolt.

“E-Emperor Pilaf I think we should let him have them… He blasted a hole through the walls.” Shu said, shaking a little and hiding behind Mai.

“It's taken me ten years to get these three Dragon Balls!” Pilaf said shrilly, throwing the crossbow down and stomping his feet, “That dragon destroyed my empire before I could even rule it! What was rightfully mine is now his! So I will just take the whole world from him! See how he likes it!”

Dragon? Everyone kept talking about that dragon. “What Dragon?” Goku asked

Pilaf did not reply, the small demon now rambling as he jumped up and down in fury. Mai slowly approached Goku, an ornate box in her arms. “Here…. Just take them. I don't think we can stop you.”

Goku took the box, casting a glance to the still rambling Pilaf. “Uh, you will be okay right?”

“Yeah. Shu and I are the only servants he has. We will be fine.” She bowed to him, and Goku left, stepping over the walls and making his way back out.

After half an hour of roaming around, Goku finally found his way out. He sighed with relief, and then made his way to where he spotted the others. They were quite a ways away on a hill around a fire. “Hey guys! I got them!”

“Goku, we were worried!” Bulma got up and hurried over to him, “You were gone for so long we were wondering what had happened.”

“The place was hard to walk around in. But I got the Dragon Balls.” Goku held out the box, and Bulma lifted the lid. Indeed, inside sat three dragon balls.

Finally that demon would get what was coming to him, though she remembered Kami for a second and how he would die too. He was so nice… Still she took the dragon balls and set them on the ground, the other four the group had worked on getting joining them.

“So what now?” Krillin asked.

“Mr. Popo told me what to say to activate them.” She bit her nail a moment before finally inhaling. “Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!”

The sky darkened, Bulma jumping away as they began to glow. “Uh… Is it supposed to get dark?”

“Is it supposed to storm?” Krillin gulped, pointing at the rapidly forming clouds, “These things are not evil are they?”

“No. The Dragon Balls are neutral. Neither evil or good.” Tien said, covering his eyes as light shot from the dragon balls, a long serpentine form forming from the light.

A massive dragon loomed above them, red eyes glaring down. “I am the eternal dragon. State your wishes and I will grant them.

Bulma was shaking heavily, her mouth opening and closing a few times. “Uh… I…”

“Your wishes.” Shernon almost demanded, Bulma flinching.

“I-I wish for you to kill the demon Piccolo!”

Shenron paused for a moment. “I am sorry. I can not grant that wish.”

“W-Why not?”

“I can only kill those who are of lesser power then the one who gives me life. Kami has grown weak with age. He is less than Piccolo.”

Bulma looked down at Krillin. “What do we do? What do we wish for?”

“Uh… Um…” Krillin looked like he got an idea, looking up at Shenron, “We wish for you to create someone that is strong enough to kill Piccolo!”

“You already have someone capable of defeating the one you seek to destroy.” Shenron boomed, the dragon looking down at the small group, “The one you call Goku is the person you seek, he has the power.”

Bulma, Tien, and Krillin all looked to Goku, the young man blinking a few times. “Me?”

“Yes. You have a power within you that others do not.”

“I mean, you are really strong.” Krillin explained, “You beat Tien, and he’s part demon.”

“And you fired a ki blast with no training at all.” Tien said.

“And Pilaf’s traps didn't even phase you!” Bulma added.

Goku scratched his nose. “Well I guess, but I don't feel all that powerful.”

“Power is not always something one feels.” Shenron responded, “Make no mistake, you are more powerful than you realize.”

Bulma looked back up at Shenron, now unsure. “Well, then what do I wish for?” she said, “What wishes do you grant?”

“I can grant you riches, luck, power, I can revive the dead-”

“You can? How many? How many people can you revive?”

Shenron sounded annoyed as he spoke. “I can revive any number of people if they all died the same way, or one at a time. I however can not revive someone who has died naturally, and I can only grant you a particular wish once.”

“Just once?” Bulma looked at the others, “So then, I can only wish for a lot of money once?”

“I imagine you can wish for money several times, however you can only wish for a set amount once.” Tien mused.

“This is correct. Choose your wish wisely.”

“I already know my wish!” Bulma said, “I want you to revive all the people Piccolo killed in my village. My father, the Ox King, and my boyfriend Yamcha!”

The dragon paused, then his eyes flashed. “It has been granted.” There was a flash of light and when it cleared, three people stood before them, an older man with lavender hair, a young man with a scar on his cheek, and a giant of a man with a helm upon his head.

“Yamcha! Daddy!” Bulma ran forward, her arms wrapping around the lavender haired gentleman and the young man, the giant of a man scratching his head.

“Bulma? Bulma! How… Where are we? I thought-” Yamcha was cut off as Bulma placed a kiss on his mouth.

Bulma pulled away, hugging her father and boyfriend again. “I did it! I got the dragon balls! I wished you back.”

The giant man, who the others were assuming was the Ox King, spoke. “What about using them to destroy Piccolo?”

“I could not grant that wish.” Shenron said, “Now I bid you all farewell.” with a clash of lightning the dragon vanished and the dragon balls, still hovering in the air, blasted off in different directions.

“Then how are we going to defeat Piccolo?” Mr. Briefs asked, looking at the three young men before him.

“The dragon said I was strong enough.” Goku said, holding his chin, “I don't know if it's true, but Piccolo needs to be stopped. I’ll keep helping you Bulma if you want me to.”

“Of course I want you to! I want all of you to help me. King Piccolo doesn't stand a chance against the three of you, especially now with the Ox King and Yamcha back.” Bulma went red, “Oh right, daddy, this is Goku and Tien. They helped me get this far. Goku especially.”

Goku blinked as the Ox King leaned down to look at him closely. He smiled at the intimidating man. “Hi, Mr. Ox King. I’m Son Goku. Nice to meet ya.”

“Son? Are you related to Gohan?” The Ox King asked.

“Yes sir. He was my grandpa.” Goku smiled.

The giant man made an approving sound, standing up. “I think that dragon is right. You have something about you. Tell me, are you married?”

“Married?” Goku thought for a moment, remembering what Bulma told him. He most certainly was not that, “No sir. Not at all. I’ve never even seen a girl before I met Bulma.”

“... Is he serious?” Yamcha asked, looking at Bulma confused.

“He lived alone in the mountains with his grandpa.” Bulma whispered back.

“Well, Goku, if you do kill King Piccolo, I will let you marry my daughter. How does that sound?”

Goku blinked again. He remembered Bulma talking about courtship and all of that, but he had not even met this man’s daughter. How could he marry a girl he had never courted, let alone met? “But I’ve never met your daughter.”

“When we get back you will! I think she will like you. You have an honest look about you.”

“Well, Okay! I’d love to meet and court her, sir.”

Tein shook his head. The guy didn't even know he could refuse a marriage offer? Goku might have been strong but he most certainly was naive.

“What a gentleman you are! I think you will suit my daughter perfectly!” the Ox King held out his hand, and Goku took it, shaking it.

“Damn Goku sure is lucky.” Krillin mumbled, “Already getting matched with the king’s daughter?”

“Well then, We should start the trek back as quickly as possible.” Bulma interrupted, “The longer we take, the more lives King Piccolo will ruin.”

Tien nodded. “Agreed.”

Goku rubbed his nose, “You guys think the Nimbus can fit all of us?”

“I think it's time you two learned to fly, actually.” Tien mused, “You and Krillin have a lot of spiritual energy, so you guys should be able to do it.”

He looked at Yamcha, “He can do it too, probably.”

Yamcha pointed to himself. “I could? Really? Well… Alright sounds fun!”

“Yeah that could work. Mr. Ox King can sit on the nimbus and hold Bulma and her dad!” Goku said, looking excited “Okay, teach me Tien, I’m ready to learn!”


	8. Chapter 8

A woman was walking down the road, ingredients in hand. She hummed to herself, carefree and focused on the thought of the tasty food she was going to make. She had curly dark blue hair.

“Hopefully nothing bothers me this time.” She mumbled to herself, she adjusted her hold on her basket, tapping a pebble out of her sandal.

Almost as if she jinxed herself, something hopped in her path, though it was not the usual wolves, but one of the children of the demon who had killed the Ox King. He didn’t look much like Piccolo however. He was large and fat with scaly skin.

The woman clutched her basket tighter, and made sure she was polite, even if his title of ‘prince’ was ill earned, for her sake. “Excuse me, Mr. Drum. I have to get home and get all this ready.”

“That stuff sure smells tastey.” Drum said, licking his lips, “How about you make me something tasty with it?”

Well at least he was asking her to cook, and not just eating it. “I need this for myself, sir.” She said cautiously. His smug grin turned into a frown.

“Well that's too bad. Cause I want it.” He took a step forward and the woman stepped back. Drum shoved her then, and the woman fell over, kicking up dust. Her nose started tickling, and she did her best to try and hold it in.

“Hey! Bug off fattso!”

Drum frowned and turned to who dared to call him fat. His smirk returned when he saw it was the daughter of the Ox king.

“Ah, Chi-Chi!”

“You okay Launch?”

Launch nodded. “J-Just fine. I-ah… Ah…” Launch sneezed, her hair going blond.

Drum did not notice, too focused on Chi-Chi. “Ah so there you are! I’ve got a bone to pick with you. You killed my brothers Cymbal and Tambourine.” Drum pointed at her, “Father was too nice letting you live.”

Chi-Chi was strong like her father, though lovely like her late mother with black long hair and big bright eyes. She was wearing the armor Mr. Briefs had made for her to keep her safe at her father’s request. 

Chi-Chi lifted her gauntlet clad fists, frowning at Drum. He looked big but that didn't mean much. Cymbal had been big, too. “And I have a bone to pick with your father for killing mine.” She jumped forward, swinging a punch.

Drum stepped aside, swinging his own hard punch, though Chi-Chi blocked it with her arm. He scowled, annoyed that this human was able to take a hit from him with seemingly no issue. Chi-Chi threw another punch at him, clocking him in the jaw hard. 

Chi-Chi headbutted him, the blade on her helm sinking into Drum’s scaly skin and drawing blood, which dripped down her face.

“You little brat!” Drum gave another punch, Chi-Chi’s attack was reckless and caused him to get a good hit on her head, sending her back a few feet.

“I gotta bone to pick with you too.”

Drum turned, getting another hard punch in the face from the now blond Launch. “What the hell?”

“I’ll teach ya to pick on a girl and trying to steal her food!” Launch snarled, demeanor utterly different. She punched him in the wound, making him yelp.

Drum had no idea what was going on, but he reached down and grabbed dirt, tossing it into Launch’s face. She hissed, rubbing her eyes.

“Why you cowardly little… ah… Ahh. I’ll… ACHOO!” Launch sneezed again, her hair going back to blue. Drum grabbed her and tossed her to land beside Chi-Chi.

“Well I wasn’t planning on killing humans today, but I will now.” Drum said, looming over them both with a sneer.

“Wolf fang fist!”

Drum only had enough time to look at who moved to attack him, before catching multiple hits to the face. He stumbled back and held the claw marks criss crossed over his skin. “Ow! You messed up my face!”

Yamcha landed, smirking. “Dang that felt good. You okay Chi-Chi? Launch?”

Chi-Chi stared at Yamcha, mouth open a little. “Y-Yamcha?” There was no way she was seeing him. Yamcha was dead. She looked to Launch, pointing at him. “Is that who I think it is?”

She nodded. “I see Yamcha too.”

“I think I can take this guy on, but if you guys wanna help you can.” Yamcha said, looking over his shoulder.

Goku hopped out of the bushes, an eager grin on his face. “Yeah! I’ve not fought a demon like this guy before.”

Goku blinked and noticed Chi-Chi on the ground, His brows went up and he hurried over to her, “Hey, are you okay? You got blood on you.”

Chi-Chi wiped her face off. “It's not mine. It’s his.”

Goku looked delighted by the information. “Oh you made a demon bleed? You must be strong.” He leaned down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up on her feet. Chi-Chi bumped into his chest, blushing as she looked up at him.

“You want to help me fight him? I've never seen a girl fight. I’m really curious how you do it.”

Chi-Chi nodded, her heart racing a little. Usually such a statement got her mad, but he genuinely seemed excited to see her fight.

Yamcha smirked playfully. “Well if the lovebirds wanna fight this guy together I better not get in the way.”

“Wha? What are you talking about?” Goku asked, frowning at Yamcha.

“That's the Ox King’s daughter.” Krillin said, tripping out of the bush. “Hi Chi-Chi we are back.”

Chi-Chi grew excited. If they were back then… “Krillin! Did it work, is Piccolo dead?”

Drum’s face contorted. “My father is dead? That's a terrible joke! How dare you!” He started charging, Goku and Chi-Chi turning to face him. She took her helmet off, and threw it at him, the blade on it hitting Drum in the shoulder.

Goku pulled the power pole off his back, extending it and then swinging. It hit Drum on his side of the head, and the force caving in his skull and knocking out his eyes. Drum slumped over and fell to the ground, joining his brothers in death.

Goku frowned. “Aw… I've fought demons tougher than that around Grandpa’s hut.” He looked thoughtful, “Though… He was loosened up by you first.”

He looked at Chi-Chi, smiling at her as he leaned down to look at her closely. “So you are the Ox King’s daughter?”

Chi-Chi blushed harder. “Yeah…”

“I’m Son Goku. I think your dad wants us to get married.”

Chi-Chi became furious, ready to punch him. “My father is dead! How dare you!”

Krillin rushed up and took her arm in his hands. “Chi-Chi no! Your dad, we wished him back!”

Chi-Chi looked down at Krillin. “Daddy? You wish… You wished daddy back? But…”

“Yeah and Mr. Briefs and myself too.” Yamcha confirmed, “That's how I’m here.”

“So… So daddy is alive?” Chi-Chi’s throat got tight, her eyes welling up with tears. She blinked as Goku put his hand on the top of her head, giving it a few soothing pats. She looked up at him, lip quivering.

“He’s going to be here super soon. The Nimbus is a little slower with him on it. Let's wipe that blood off you. Don’t want to worry him like you did me.” He laughed, smiling at her with a big dumb grin.

And in that instant Chi-Chi fell head over heels in love. She nodded vigorously, wrapping her arms around Goku and starting to wail.

Goku looked at Yamcha, eyes wide and cheeks red as he pointed to her, mouthing ‘what do I do?’ He figured he knew more about girls then he did.

Yamcha mimed giving a hug, mouthing out what looked like ‘hug her back’ So Goku did so, wrapping his arms around Chi-Chi and giving her a squeeze. After a bit he gently pushed her away and took off his pack, taking out some cloth that had been used to wrap up some food that Mr. Popo had given him. “Here wipe up with this.”

“Thank you.” Chi-Chi sniffed, starting to wipe her face off.

“Ah, there they are.” Krillin said.

Chi-Chi looked up, and from above the trees came a cloud, a man flying alongside it, and on it, her father, Mr. Briefs, and Bulma. She cried all over again. “Daddy!”

“Chi-Chi!” The Ox King jumped off, landing with a ground shaking thud. He ran up to her and they embraced, both of them crying. He picked her up and spun her around. “You are okay, I was so worried about you on the way back.”

“Daddy I never thought I would see you again.” Chi-Chi sniffled, squeezing him so tightly she made her father wheeze. The Ox King set her back down on her feet, giving her a kiss on her head.

“What about the villagers that Piccolo’s children killed?” Chi-Chi asked, looking at Bulma.

Bulma looked horrified. “They killed more of the villagers?” She asked, covering her mouth.

“The one called Tambourine killed five.” Chi-Chi said, scowling, “So I killed him, then I killed Cymbal, and now Drum is gone too.”

Bulma started crying, Yamcha quickly wrapping an arm around her. “I’m sorry…. I don't think they came back… I only wished for the ones Piccolo killed.”

“You didn’t know, Bulma.” Yamcha said, kissing her cheek.

Chi-Chi agreed, taking Bulma’s hands. “You did all you could, Bulma. Thank you.”

Chi-Chi’s friendliness died, and she turned on her father. “You offered my hand in marriage to someone I never met?!”

“I knew you would like him Chi-Chi. He is a handsome honest man. Strong too. He’s perfect for you.” The Ox King said, motioning for his daughter to settle down. She was not only strong like him, but she had a temper like him too. The days when his little girl was shy and timid were long past.

Chi-Chi folded her arms across her chest and didn't say anything more. Her father was right. Goku was perfect for her. Still, she wanted to know a man more before her hand was offered to him. “Now isn't the time to be married. We have more important things, like taking back Daddy’s throne.”

“Agreed.” Mr. Briefs said, rubbing his mustache, “With Tien and Goku joining us, we should have no trouble bringing Piccolo down. Now, I suggest we make a plan.”

“He only has one son left. And Piano is not a fighter. We could just go right up to the castle and fight him.” Chi-Chi declared.

“I like that plan.” Goku said, “I wanna fight this Piccolo.”

“Not much of a plan.” Tien sighed, “But alright. It's not like we need to storm the castle or anything.”

“Then that settles it. Tomorrow we face him… First though. I need to eat.” Goku said, grinning sheepishly.

Tien rolled his eyes, glancing at the blue haired woman who was looking at him curiously. “What?”

Before Launch could say anything she sneezed, hair blond again. She sniffed, then glared at his gawking. “What are ya lookin at three-eyes?”

Tien took a step back, frowning. “You were looking at me first.” he snapped back.

“Well, of course I was. You're a handsome guy.” Launch leaned in closer, smirking, “What’s your name, Triclops? I’m Launch.”

Krillin snickered behind him. “Good luck, Tien. Launch is a handful.”

Tien leaned away a bit as Launch wrapped her arms around his arm. He could already tell she was given that odd quirk. “Uh…”

“Come on, You can come to my place. I’ll make ya dinner.” She dragged him away from the others, leaning down to pick her things up and hand them to him.

Everyone waved to Tien, and then followed Bulma to her house.

King Piccolo was already quite well aware of the return of the Bulma and the newcomers, and of the murder of Drum. He reclined in the massive throne, claws tapping the wood as he looked down at Piano. “What a waste of resources.”

Piano nodded, his large beak bobbing. “Quite quite. You told them not to underestimate the humans. And that's what they get.”

“Quiet. Show respect to Tambourine.” King Piccolo hissed, “Drum deserves all the ridicule, if Tambourine was killed by that girl, he certainly stood no chance against her and another.”

Piano flinched and bowed to his father. “Yes. You are right. Will you be making more brothers, father?”

“I have one cooking up. It won't be long.” the namekian set his hand on his chest, smirking, “This one I feel will be the strongest yet.”

“Oh good. Maybe then we can put that girl in her place.” Piano sniffed, “What will we do about the new comers father?”

“Only two are newcomers. The rest are very familiar to me. The king and that boy are back. It seems the girl was successful in her quest… Didn’t take very long at all. My other half must have assisted somehow.”

King Piccolo looked down at Piano, smirking. “They will come in the morning. I shall meet them and destroy them, kill the former king one final time, and for my sons, I will send his daughter with him.”

King Piccolo laughed, standing and moving to meditate in the courtyard.

Meanwhile, Bulma led everyone to her house. It had several added sections to it, some of which seemed sloppily built. Mr. Briefs stepped into the garden, a woman with blond curly hair watering some vegetables with a pot.

“Panchy? I am home.”

The blond woman looked at him, dropping the watering pot in a dramatic fashion. “Honey? How did you get here?”

“Our little girl wished me back.”

Panchy trotted up to him, wrapping her arms around him and smiling. Goku expected more tears like when everyone had been wished back, but Panchy remained weirdly cheery. She pushed Mr. Brief’s face into her cleavage and giggled. “Oh honey I’m so glad you are back.”

Bulma groaned, motioning everyone to follow her in. She sat them all down, taking off her tunic and hanging it up on the wall. “Alright then, lets make some food.”

Chi-Chi stood up and joined her. “I’ll help.”

Bulma pointed at Goku. “Look out for that one, he eats a lot.”

Chi-Chi took that as a challenge, getting to work with Bulma to make something big, but relatively fast and tasty. She looked over her shoulder at Goku. “Goku, do you like fried rice?”

“I love it.” Goku said, grinning, “You cook and fight Chi-Chi? That's amazing. You are super talented.”

Chi-Chi blushed. His complements were all so dumb, but they also seemed extremly sensere. He seemed rather naive too. She glanced at Bulma a moment. “Hey uh…. Goku seems a bit-”

“Dumb?”

Chi-Chi huffed. “Everyone is dumb compared to you, Bulma. No. Naive.”

“Oh. Yeah. He lived alone with his grandpa, then just flat out alone.” She leaned in, “I was the first girl he ever met.”

No wonder he was so easily impressed then. He had only known a handful of people. “You think all of his compliments are sincere?”

Bulma snorted. “Oh definitely. I think you have thoroughly wooed him.”

Chi-Chu blushed again and went about washing the rice. It wasn’t going to be the best, as it wasnt day old rice, but hopefully he would still enjoy it. “I’ll cook for Goku. If I am going to marry him, I best see what he likes and how much he needs.”

“Oh wow, I see he’s wooed you too. Not even a protest.” Bulma chuckled, “Oh and, you will need way more rice then that.”

Chi-Chi added more, and went back to work. Even if she was ‘wooed’ she would be damned if she did not give one of the only hopes they had a good meal.

Meanwhile, Tien sat awkwardly in the small home of Launch, watching the blond cook something up. He leaned in a bit, all three eyes narrowing as he looked her up and down.

“Like somethin you see?” Launch looked over his shoulder smirking.

Tien went red and looked away. “I am just wondering about why your hair went from blue to blond.”

“Oh. When I sneeze I change personalities. When I was little I didn't remember it at all. I’d smell a flower, sneeze then poof.” She made a motion with her hands, “It's suddenly two days later and I’ve made my grandpap’s life a livin hell.”

“But you remember now?”

“Yeah. It kinda fused all together. Now instead of two people, I’m one person. I just flip personalities a little. I dunno though. Maybe I'm still two people, but now I can remember that I switched, and what I do when switched.”

She went back to cooking, though she groaned, tossing the knife she was using into the wooden wall. “God damn, I just can’t cook like this!” She proceeded to scoop some dirt from the dirt floor and inhale it.

Tien watched as she sneezed, going back to having blue hair. She wiped her nose and washed her hands, smiling sheepishly at him. “I can’t cook for some reason when I have blond hair. But I’m much stronger with the blond.”

“You don’t say.” he figured she probably was still two people considering she lost a skill one would find hard to forget. He wondered if she was cursed. Curses could certainly be a bit weird. It could have also been some weird quirk she had for no discernible reason at all.

She made a happy sound, and the smell of hot food that smelled even better than what Mr. Popo had cooked for them wafted to his nose. She hurried over with two bowls. “It's not much but here, have this omelette with fresh mushrooms and greens i picked today, the rice is from this morning.”

Tien took the wooden spoon and bowl, looking at the food. It certainly looked good. “Thanks.”

Launch sat herself next to him. Smiling warmly at him as she lifted her bowl. “Thanks for the meal!”

“... Thanks for the meal.” Tien mumbled, digging in, going red for what felt like the hundredth time as Launch leaned on him. 

She was forward with her amorous behavior even when not blond. “Listen. Your pretty and all-”

“Aww.” She giggled, “Thank you.”

“-But I should really focus more on a good meal and a night's rest then uh… That.”

“Oh I understand.” Launch said, smiling up at him, “I wasn’t even thinking that, though I do think you're cute. If you are not interested in any sort of company at all, I can stop.”

“Some company is appreciated. Thank you. I usually am with my friend, so It would be nice to chat.”

Launch clasped her hands and grinned excitedly. “Tell me about him. Maybe he can come here once everything has been sorted.”

“Well… His name is Chiaotzu-”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late post. i had surgery and everything just got off track after that.

Tien was waiting for them the next morning. Goku slapped his arm, laughing. “I hope you got a good meal like I did.”

Tien went a bit pink in the face, scratching his neck. “Yeah. It was nice.”

“Goku!”

Tien and Goku looked over their shoulders, Chi-Chi running up to Goku. “Goku, you better come back, Okay?”

Goku grinned. “Of course.” he blushed as she hugged him tightly. He looked up to see Yamcha was joining them, “You coming to fight too, Yamcha?”

“Yep. I figure three is better than two.” he thumbed at his sword, “I have this now, gift from Bulma’s old man.”

The three men headed off, Yamcha coming up with a plan. “I say you two fight him head on, and I’ll wait to land a strike. I bet I could cut off an arm or something.”

“Sneak attack? Sound plan.” Tien agreed, “We need to do all we can to get the upper hand on Piccolo.”

King Piccolo was still waiting for them in the courtyard, Piano pouring him some water. He drank deeply, then tossed it aside. “Stay out of the way, boy.”

“Of course father. I will observe from the side.”

“I would suggest further then that.”

“I want to see you kill them father. It’s always fun seeing you fight.” Piano insisted, taking his seat by the rock garden that ran along the courtyard.

King Piccolo glanced from Tien to Goku, wondering who to go for first. Goku was a little stronger, but he was not flying. Tien was. That meant Tien was a bigger hassle. His eyes glinted, and he fired two beams of ki at him.

Tien jumped back, and Goku groaned. “Aww. I wanted to fight.”

“We can both fight him idiot!” Tien hissed, and Goku legitimately seemed to have forgotten that.

Piccolo charged forward, his other hand reaching out and stretching, catching Goku off guard as it wrapped around his neck. King Piccolo smirked. “You have some skill don’t you, boy?”

Tien crouched down, fists clenched. “You bet I do.” he yelled loudly, and from his back sprouted two extra pairs of arms.

He most certainly made the right choice to go after this one then. He was part demon as he had assumed. And while Goku’s ki was a little higher, he was naught but a human. “This should make the fight fun.” His arm coiled like a snake, realing Goku in. 

Goku dug his feet into the ground, trying to stop himself from being dragged closer. This guy had a lot of tricks he had never seen before.

King Piccolo then rotated his shoulder and flung Goku hard into the ground with great force, knocking him silly. When tien flew forwards to stop him, the demon then swung his still stretched arm, knocking Tien aside and coiling around him as well.

Yamcha poked his head around the wall, eyes narrowed. “Those arms are gonna be a problem for sure.” he mused. He reached for his sword on his back, a determined look on his face. He eyed the squabble a moment before he rushed into the fight, sword out. With a leap he swung, and sliced through the arm currently constricting Tien.

King Piccolo yelled in pain, what was left of his arm returning to its normal size. He panted a little bit, before smirking. “Smart, but stretching is not all they do.”

“What do you-?” Yamcha stiffened as King Piccolo pointed his stump at him, and from the bloody wound shot out a whole new arm, which stretched out and punched him in the face, sending him back several feet.

“This guy has one trick after another.” Tien hissed. He lifted his hand and gathered his ki to the tip of his finger. “Dodon Ray!”

He fired a small beam of ki, King Piccolo however countered it with his own eye beams, nullifying the attack. From the smoke his hand appeared, Tien’s second pair of arms grabbed Piccolo’s wrist, yanking hard to try and knock him off balance. His eyes widened as King Piccolo appeared through the smoke, his mouth open and glowing.

Tien had no time to dodge, all he could do was block with his main arms. The smoke cleared and Tien’s main arms were burned and nearly useless. He panted, weakly lifting his hands up and forming a triangle.

“Ki-Ko-HO!”

King Piccolo ducked, the blast flying over his head and striking Piano, killing him instantly. Piccolo felt his stomach drop at the sight, turning to glare at Tien, face contorted in rage as a vein popped on his head. “You killed my eldest son!” He used his eye lasers, hitting Tien in the leg. Tien fell to his knee, shaking.

“Piano was the smartest of all my children!” King Piccolo snarled, looming over Tien.

“If he didn’t stay out of the way, he wasn’t as smart as you-” Tien was cut off as King Piccolo slammed his foot down over the wound in Tien’s leg.

“Do not insult the dead!” Piccolo wiped his mouth, fuming. “You hit me hard, I will give you that. Shame it didn’t do anything to help you.”

He then jumped up, the Power Pole swinging where he once stood. Goku was back on his feet, a determined look in his eyes. “My turn now.”

“Hmph. I suppose it is.” King Piccolo landed nimbly back on his feet, dashing forward quickly, hands ready to strike.

Goku swung the pole back, retracting it and then using it to pole vault up and over King Piccolo, Mid air he extended the pole again, hitting King Piccolo hard in the back and sending him staggering.

King Piccolo ground his teeth. He could not underestimate this one either. His skill with that object was great. Still, human was human. It would not be too much of a hassle, especially as he too had reach.

He turned and shot out his arm, aiming for where Goku was going to land. Goku yelped as his leg was grabbed, yanking him closer to King Piccolo and letting the demon give him a hard punch in the face.

They started exchanging punches, Goku doing his best to wave around Piccolo’s jabs, but the demon was quite fast. Despite how important the fight was, Goku was having a lot of fun. In no time he had a bit of a smirk on his face.

“Why are you smirking, boy?!” King Piccolo asked, knocking Goku off his feet.

Goku caught himself, flipping away before charging forwards. “I’m having fun!”

That was not the response he was expecting. King Piccolo narrowed his eyes. “Is this fun too?”

Goku’s eyes widened as King Piccolo’s eyes started glowing. He was going to do that eye laser thing. Goku lifted his hand. “Scissors!” he jabbed his two fingers into King Piccolo’s eyes.

The demon roared in pain, holding his face as he staggered back and released Goku. This let Goku move in for another hit. “Rock!” he gave a hard punch under King Piccolo’s jaw.

King Piccolo jumped up and kicked Goku in the chest with both of his feet, giving himself much needed space to recover. He glared at Goku. What a childish fighting style. Childish but effective. The human hit hard too.

He jumped into the air, flying above Goku. He opened his mouth and fired a wave of ki, Goku moved to dodge, but King Piccolo lifted a finger and fired a beam that hit Goku in the leg. Goku took the hit, and when it cleared, he was still standing, but clearly injured.

“That should keep you still.” King Piccolo chuckled, lifting his hand up and ready to fire another blast.

Goku smirked, lifting his fists up. “I mean, I guess. But I learned a little something on the way back.” Goku focused all his ki beneath him, and with a yell, he shot up into the sky, ramming his head into King Piccolo’s chest, sending him flying back.

King Piccolo stopped himself, glaring. So he could fly? He smirked. This human was proving to be one of the most entertaining fights he had ever had. He had never been one to fight for the joy of it, but a good fight was a good fight at the end of the day.

“Tell me your name.”

“It's Goku.”

King Piccolo closed his eyes, smirking. “I will remember that. I will use you as an example to my future children to never underestimate humans.”

He raised his hand, holding his arm up with the other. He began charging a powerful ki blast. “I will now end this fight.” The ki formed a large orb, and he fired with a yell.

Goku set his hands to his side, gathering his ki into his hands. “Kamehameha!”

Goku fired the wave, firing through the demon’s attack, cancelling it out. Through the smoke, Goku flew, using all the speed he could still muster, fist outstretched. “I’m coming at you with everything I got!”

“Then I will block it!” King Piccolo declared,. He watched as Goku drew ever closer and for a moment, King Piccolo felt something that was not human at all inside him.

He could not be one of them could he? If he was… He would not be able to take this hit.

Goku’s fist struck him, then ripped right through him, blowing out the surrounding flesh, leaving nothing but a hole within his chest. King Piccolo spat out blood, lifting his shaking fist and ramming it into Goku’s face and knocking him away.

Impossible. There was no way this boy was one of them. They were all dead. And yet that single punch had caused so much damage. He held what was left of his chest. He was done for. He had lost to-

He wretched, feeling an all too familiar feeling bubbling in his throat. So then the punch had not destroyed his last child. The fight was not over yet, only postponed. He laughed hoarsely. “My legacy will survive... “ he spat out.

With a wretch King Piccolo spat out his final son into his hands, his ki wavering as he began to lose the ability to fly. “My final son…” He fell, landing to the ground with a thud, the egg clutched in his hands.

Goku landed by him, a frown on his face as he hobbled on his legs, dizzy from how much ki he had used. King Piccolo clutched the egg, teeth bared in a sneer. “My son will take revenge on my enemies….”

“You shouldn't put that kind of burden on a kid.” Goku said, the man’s brows creasing more as Piccolo laughed at him, the laugher whispering away with his dying breath.

“You did it.” Tien said, limping over to Goku, “You punched right through him.” He approached King Piccolo, but Goku held his hand up.

Tien watched as Goku limped up to King Piccolo’s corpse and took the egg from his hands. They all watched as the body disintegrated to dust, leaving only the demon’s battle damaged clothes “What are you gonna do with it?”

Goku held the egg gently, looking down at it. “I’m gonna take it to Kami’s. I don't know where their kind comes from, but I know Mr. Popo can take care of this egg and raise whatever comes out right.

“You can’t be serious.” Tien exclaimed, Yamcha appearing from the rubble.

“You okay, Yamcha?” Goku asked, putting the egg in his gi for safe keeping.

Yamcha gave him a thumbs up, nose bloody and broken. “Didn’t die this time, so I take that as a win.”

Goku gave a cheery giggle. “I’m gonna go. Pay my respects to Kami…. I’ll be right back. Tell Chi-Chi I’m alright, kay?”

Goku left them, making his way to Kami’s temple. Past Korin’s farm, up the mountain. He touched down with a wince, egg back in his hands. “Mr. Popo? It's Goku! I-”

Goku blinked in shock as Kami stepped out of the temple, leaning on his staff. He looked terrible, but there was no doubt he was very much alive. “Kami! You are alive!” Goku almost dropped the egg, he was so happy to see the old demon.

“So it seems.” Kami said quietly, ignoring Mr. Popo’s fussing as he made his way to Goku. “I see… Is that King Piccolo’s final child?”

“Yes, he had it just before he died.” Goku held it out, the shell still a little slimy.

“I see. Then that is why…” Kami held out his hand, and Goku gently laid the egg in his palm, “This egg is not just my evil half’s son… It is the vessel of his soul.”

“His soul? Demon’s have those?”

Kami chuckled, his withered fingers running over the shell. “We do. That is why I am still living. He passed everything he was onto this child. This poor child is the reincarnation of my evil half.”

Goku was surprised. “Wow, reincarnation?” He rubbed under his nose, “So that’s King Piccolo in there?”

“It’s him, but it's also not. This child is being forced down a dark path… But it's not a path set in stone… Thank you for bringing this child to me Goku, it shows a kind heart to show mercy to the child of an enemy… I will do what I can for him.”

Goku didn’t quite get it but he nodded. “I'm glad to help, and I’m really glad I didn’t kill you. Now you and Mr. Popo can train me!”

“Absolutely not.” Mr. Popo said, “Kami may be alive but he is quite weak. Give it at least a year before you insist he train you.”

Goku was disappointed but he understood. “Master Roshi offered me training too. I guess I can train with him for a bit.”

“I wish you well Goku.” Kami said, bowing to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Goku took a week to rest and recover, getting to know Chi-Chi more. He found he liked her. She was a great cook, spunky, and quite strong. He wanted to spar with her as soon as he could and see just how strong she was.

He didn’t know if he loved her. Then again he didn’t know what that kind of love felt like.

That morning Goku did some light training, jumping from foot to foot to test his legs.

“Do you have to go train with this Hermit, Roshi?” Chi-Chi asked.

“Yeah, at least until Kami is ready. If you're worried about me being alone, Krillin is coming too.”

Chi-Chi sighed and held out the plate she had in hand, Goku grinned and grabbed a rice ball, eating it in two bites. Her cooking was proving to be the most delicious thing he had ever had in his life. It reminded him a lot of his grandpa’s cooking.

Goku got up and resumed. He bent his knees a bit more, and there was no pain at all. He could at least do light training with Master Roshi now, for sure. But First-

“Chi-Chi, I think I’m better. Can I spar with you a little to see for sure?”

Chi-Chi huffed, but then smiled. “Alright. But a short one. Nothing serious okay?”

“Sure, just some hand to hand.” Goku lifted his hands and he and Chi-Chi started a light spar.

His heart fluttered a little as he watched her move. She was… Hmm. He didn’t know the word. But the way she looked, he liked it. He thought hard for a word, and remembered long ago when he and his grandpa dug up wild flowers to put around his mother’s grave.

His grandpa has said the flowers Goku picked were very pretty. It meant they looked nice.

He guessed he found Chi-Chi pretty then. He smiled. “You sure are pretty Chi-Chi.” He said, beaming at her.

Chi-Chi’s cheeks went red and she playfully slapped him as she held her cheek, making him stagger. He always complimented her with such sincerity. She adored him more then when she first met him. “Oh you. You are such a charmer. I’m all sweaty, I can’t be pretty right now.”

“I think you're pretty all the time.” Goku said, getting another hard slap on the arm as she giggled. She sure was strong.

A few days later, Goku and Krillin got their things ready for the trip. They planned on flying there themselves. Goku pat the nimbus, motioning to Chi-Chi. “You listen to Chi-Chi while I am gone, okay?”

The bit of living cloud made no sound or any real sign it understood him, but it floated a little closer to Chi-Chi’s legs after he said that, so it probably did. Goku wasn’t sure how it worked.

“Good luck. Don’t work yourself too hard.” Chi-Chi said. She wrapped her arms around Goku’s neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Goku felt his face grow hot, and his heart fluttered a little more. She kept making his heart do that. He wondered what it meant….

“Don’t worry, Chi-Chi. I’ll make sure he goes easy on himself.” Krillin assured.

“Thank you Krillin.”

Goku and Krillin both lifted off the ground, and set off. Krillin was struggling to keep up with Goku, who had taken to flying quickly, and could make himself go quite fast. Goku just seemed to take to this whole ki usage way faster than others. “Hey, Goku, don’t fly so fast. I still can’t get enough ki under my feet.”

Goku turned over mid flight to look back at him. “You can do it, buddy. I know ya can.”

“I know I can too, but it takes practice for me.”

“By the time Master Roshi is finished training us, I bet you will be faster than I am. You are a lot smaller, and you are bald.” 

Krillin gave a half hearted chuckle. Sometimes his honesty was a little bruising, but Krillin knew Goku meant the best by it. “Hey, I’m not bald. I can grow my hair back at any time if I want to.”

They reached the ocean, and once they found the rocks Turtle had been trapped behind (or at least Goku thought they were the same rocks) they flew off towards where Turtle had come from, knowing full well that they had no idea where they were going.

“Hmph. That ki sensing thing Kami mentioned would sure be useful… I wonder if Roshi knows how to do that.” Goku mused, squinting and shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun, and the reflections on the water.

Slowly a black speck appeared on the horizon, Goku squinted even more, and there he saw what looked like a small island, with a building on it. The closer he got, the better he could see it. It was a well kept little place, and oddly painted at that, with bright pink paint. He had never seen a home painted that way before, but from what he remembered, it matched Master Roshi’s clothing.

“I think I see a house!” Goku said, pointing at it, and Krillin nodded. He saw it too.

“Yep, I hope this is it.” Krillin said, as they landed. Goku took the landing gently so as to not stress his legs. 

“Hellooo. Master Roshi? Is this your place?”

Roshi peaked his head out from behind the screen over his door, squinting at them through his tinted eyeglasses. “Eh? Who are you?”

Goku scratched his chin and glanced at Krillin. “I’m Son Goku. Remember?”

“Ah? Oh right. Sorry just waking up. I’m not all there in the mornings.”

“.... It’s midday.” Krillin pointed up to the sun, which was high in the sky.

“Eh? Well, you see how out of it I get then!” Roshi laughed loudly, “So Goku, how did you get here?”

‘We flew.”

“You…. You flew?” He looked between Krillin and Goku, “You two can fly?”

“Are you saying you can’t?” Goku asked, tilting his head.

“Heck, if I flew I wouldn’t need Turtle to get my groceries!” Roshi said, slapping the turtle’s shell as he slowly made his way to sit beside Roshi.

“We had a boat.” Turtle explained, “But it sank.”

Krillin looked up at Goku. “Can he really teach us anything if he can’t fly?”

Roshi promptly struck Krillin over the head with his cane, looking annoyed. “Did that hurt?”

“Ow! Of course it did!”

“Hmph.” Roshi rubbed his facial hair, looking smug, “You see, Ki is not just about firing energy waves, or flying. You can increase your endurance, speed, and your physical power to boot. With Ki, your bones can take harder hits, your skin can resist great heat! You can even crumble stone!”

Goku looked excited. “I’m ready to learn, Master Roshi.”

“Yeah me too!” Krillin agreed, equally excited.

“Hmph. That's the spirit. Now then….” Roshi went over to his house, where a few turtle shells were laying on the ground. He picked two up, one in each hand and set them before the two men. “Put these on. Only take them off when you sleep. This will be the beginning of your training.”

Krillin crouched down and moved to pick it up, but he was shocked to find it was incredibly heavy. With great effort he managed to pick it up, and set it on his back. It was a bit easier to manage with the weight there, but still noticeable.

Goku picked his shell up, and it was quite heavy, but Roshi quickly noticed he had better strength in him than Krillin. “Goku, you will need a bit extra I think.” Roshi held up his hands and went inside. He exited with an orange gi, matching pants, a dark blue shirt, and a pair of shoes and arm bands. “The shirt and shoes are weighted too. Put these on, this is the uniform my students wear.”

“Goku, your leg…” Krillin reminded him.

“It's okay, Krillin. It’s just some extra weight.” Goku assured.

Goku got changed into the clothes, which smelled musty and old, then put the shell on. Instantly he felt it was quite hard to move. He grinned at Roshi. “Alright, I'm all weight down too! What’s first?”

“Don’t I get a uniform?” Krillin asked.

“Come inside with me. I’ll get you a set that is not weighted. Mind the smell. We don’t get many students these days, so it's a little musty.” Turtle said slowly making his way back into the house, Krillin doing his best to follow him.

Once Krillin was dressed too and back outside, Roshi pointed to another larger island in the distance. “First day of training is: Go pick the fruit off the trees on that island, then deliver them to the locals. You can fly to the island, but you have to climb the trees to pick the fruit, and you must run to deliver it.”

Goku and Krillin deflated a little bit, but nodded. “Alright.” they both agreed, and with a bit of struggle, they both lifted off and flew to the island.

All the training was like that. Them running around and doing things for nearby villages. Delivering fish shipments, taking fruit from the islands to the mainland. Goku didn’t really get it, but he did it happily, though Krillin seemed to be more annoyed by the chores.

“This is dumb.” Krillin hissed as he rubbed his sore feet. They had been doing this every day for two weeks, and his feet had calluses on calluses. “He’s just having us do chores for people.”

“Well we are helping them right? And we get some money.” Roshi took a lot of it for ‘room and board’ but they were allowed to keep some of it. Goku didn’t get money, so he had yet to spend it, but Krillin had bought new leather shoes that were better for running than his sandals.

“I guess…. I don’t feel stronger.”

Krillin was promptly struck on the head with a cane. Roshi was behind them, looking grumpy. “Youth these days…” he huffed, “Tell me Krillin, can you even tell you are wearing that shell any more?”

Krillin thought for a moment, then shook his head. “Nope. It feels like i'm not wearing it at all.”

“Well, take it off and see how you feel. Why don’t both of you do that?”

Goku and Krillin both took their shells off, and instantly realized they both felt incredibly light on their feet. Goku ran around the island, faster then he had ever been before. Krillin jumped a few times, jumping over Roshi’s head.

“Ya see? Now you run faster and jump higher. All those chores were not only to get us some money, but it was also training. Now, Goku, I want you to keep adding more weight. Krillin, I’m going to start teaching you how to use ki as a weapon.”

Their belief in the old man renewed, Goku and Krillin went all in with training, and in a few months they could fly so fast it took only an hour to get to the furthest island, and Krillin was developing his own skills in using ki as a weapon. 

Goku was doing his morning push ups when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He looked up, seeing the nimbus zooming at him, Chi-Chi sitting on it.

“Chi-Chi?” Goku scrambled to his feet as the cloud stopped in front of him, Chi-Chi sliding off. “Why are you here?”

“A friendly round man on a carpet came by early this morning, saying that Kami is ready to teach you.” She said, holding out a basket that smelled of her cooking. “I thought I would come get you and we could fly there together.”

Goku’s heart fluttered and he grinned. “Aww, that's sweet of ya, Chi-Chi.” Chi-Chi turned and presented her cheek to him, and Goku knew that meant she wanted a kiss on there, So he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

She blushed at him and smiled cutely. Goku found he had missed Chi-Chi a lot, and he was very happy to see her. He turned to Master Roshi who was sleeping on a mat on the sand.

“Master Roshi, come meet my Fiance!”

Chi-Chi’s heart sped up, holding her face more. Even though it had been a year, Goku still made her heart flutter. It was love, real love and not some silly crush then. She stepped up and bowed to Master Roshi politely.

“Thank you so much for training my future husband.”

Roshi sat up, hopping onto his feet. “Well aren’t you a pretty thing. Goku always complained about my cooking and said it was nothing like yours. So you must be the master chef, eh?”

Chi-Chi smiled proudly. “Oh really? I hope he wasn’t-” she stopped short, eyes wide as she felt Roshi put his hand on her rear. At first she was shocked, then a burning fury filled her, and she turned pulling her fist back “Get your hands off me!”

She promptly punched him right in the nose, making him fall over onto his back. Goku whisked her off her feet, and held her away from him. 

“Chi-Chi, why did you hit him?” Goku asked, and if she had not been aware how naive Goku was, she might have hit him too. Instead she managed to gather her thoughts enough to explain.

“He touched my butt! That's extremely inappropriate! I am a woman who is going to be married, and he dares touch me?!”

“Oh hoho boy she’s a firecracker!” Roshi said, straightening his tinted eyeglasses as he sat up.

“Master Roshi, is this like what you said to Bulma?” Goku asked, setting a still seething Chi-Chi down to bend over him and scowl.

“Sure is.” Krillin said, hopping off the rock he had been meditating on, “In fact it's much worse then what he said to Bulma.”

Goku frowned at him. “Apologize to my Fiance, Master Roshi. Right now.”

“Boy you sure are like your Grandpa. He had no tolerance for my antics either.” Roshi got up, dusting off his clothes. “I’m sorry Miss Chi-Chi. I won’t do it again.”

“You better not, or my father, the Ox King will have your hands!”

“Ox King? He’s your daddy?” Master Roshi scratched his cheek, looking embarrassed, “Well now I feel like a dirty old man. The Ox King was my student once. I really really am sorry, miss. I most certainly will not do that again.”

“So your first apology was a fib?!” Chi-Chi almost gained a blazing aura around her, and she gave Roshi another hard punch in the face, this time knocking him out.

She huffed, folding her arms over her chest. “Lets go, Goku. I don’t want you to train with this man any more. He will teach you terrible behaviors I bet.”

“Well, I can’t really learn anything else from him now. So it’s time to move on I guess.” Goku looked at Krillin, tilting his head, “You coming along, buddy?”

“Nah, I still have a lot of things I can learn from Master Roshi. I’ll stay here.” Krillin held out his hand to Goku, smiling at him. “I hope I will see you again soon, Goku. You too Chi-Chi.”

Goku shook his hand and then got his things, and he and Chi-Chi bid Krillin and Turtle goodbye. He hopped on the nimbus, Chi-Chi wrapping her arms around his middle as they flew off to Kami’s. “Master Roshi isn’t that bad of a person Chi-Chi.” Goku said, “He is really nice, and knows a lot about fighting.”

“I’m sure he is, Goku. But he has a very big vice and I don't feel comfortable around him.” She huffed, “But if he is your friend, you can visit him. But I won’t be going near him again.”

Goku smiled. “Thanks, Chi-Chi. And if it really bothers you I won’t see him either.”

Chi-Chi smiled, and pressed her face into his back. The flight was done in content silence, and Chi-Chi made up her mind. When they landed on the temple courtyard, she looked up at him. “Goku, I want to stay with you until you finish training. Is that okay?”

Goku grinned. “Of course, maybe Kami can teach you some things too!”

Goku jumped off the nimbus and helped Chi-Chi down. She took his hand, and they met Mr. Popo in the garden.

“Hello Goku. It is good to see you.” Mr. Popo said, smiling up at him, “And Miss Chi-Chi, what a pleasant surprise.”

“She wants to stay with me.” Goku said, grinning, “I hope that is okay.”

“Of course. Come, you go meet with Kami, and I will show her around.” Mr. Popo motioned Chi-Chi to follow him, and the two headed off.

Goku went in, and Kami was seated at a table, drinking some water. Goku sat across from him, setting the food Chi-Chi made for him on the table surface. “You look good Kami. You are a much more pleasant color of green then when I last saw you.”

Kami chuckled. “Yes, I have recovered. As Piccolo grows stronger, my health grows better.”

“Piccolo? But-”

“The child. Not the father. ‘King’ Piccolo’s final son chose to take the name of his father.”

Goku lit up, remembering the egg. “Oh it hatched? Where is he?”

Kami sighed, setting his cup down. “The boy grew quickly. I did my best. But he has a darkness in his heart. His father, despite the two never meeting, has a strong influence on him.”

“Because of the reincarnation?” Goku asked, tilting his head.

“Yes. In part. He is also still my other half. As such, he is predisposed to evil. But it's not set. Anyone can become good, just like anyone can become evil.” Kami looked at his reflection in the water, “I did try to make him see he has his own choices to make, but I fear I just frustrated and confused him. He left the temple. Hopefully he is self reflecting, and not plotting.”

Kami looked back up at Goku, smiling. “You have gotten quite strong. Your training with the turtle hermit has helped you. Good. We can begin in earnest, though I will give you, and your future wife, a day or two to adjust. The climate up here is a bit difficult to get used to.”

“You sure do know a lot.” Goku said, opening the basket of food, “You don’t mind do you? I missed Chi-Chi’s cooking.”

Kami motioned for Goku to proceed, and as Goku began to eat, he cast his gaze out a large window, thoughts on Piccolo.


	11. Chapter 11

Goku and Chi-Chi settled, and Chi-Chi took up helping Mr. Popo around the temple, as well as taking up a little bit of training with him.

Goku’s training with Kami was very intense, and Goku was struggling at times. Not only was he keeping up with his physical training, but now he was learning how to make use of his Ki to the fullest, as well as sensing it. Ki sense was hard to grasp, but the usefulness of it was obvious, so he stuck with it.

He flopped onto his bed one night, a week after they arrived, looking over at Chi-Chi who was brushing her hair with her ivory comb. Having her around was wonderful, even if she had a little bit of a temper.

“I'm real glad you came with me, Chi-Chi.” Goku finally said after a lot of thought. He rolled over to look at her, a smile on his face, “It let me get to know ya. You are strong and… You're just great.”

Chi-chi smiled at Goku, charmed by his inability to find the right words. “I’m glad I came to, Goku..” she sat up in her bed and moved, smiling as Goku got a bit confused as she joined him in his bed.

“Goku do you love me?”

Goku sat up too, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well I dunno. What’s it feel like?”

“Well… You enjoy being around the person you love. When you think about them you get all warm and happy inside. And being without them makes you sad. Do you feel that at all?”

“Yeah! I think I do!” Goku grinned, watching as Chi-Chi took his hand into hers. She was red in the face and not looking him in the eye, “Are you okay Chi-Chi? Do you feel that way about me?”

“Of course I do. Especially after being around you more. You are so kind and good natured. And strong too…” She paused a moment, “Goku you still want to marry me right?”

“Well I said I would. I keep my promises.”

She frowned a little and Goku realized she meant if HE wanted to, and not out of an obligation. “Oh I don't mean it like that. Sure I said I would. But I think I will enjoy it. If it means I get to be with you, I’d love to marry you.”

Her smile was back, though she still avoided looking at him. “I know we are not married yet but… Goku, can I spend the night with you?”

He had no idea what that meant. But he didn’t see why not. “Of course.”

She moved his hand to her chest. Goku’s face got hot. “Oh uh… What are ya doing?”

She faltered, even redder now. “I’m sorry… I just… I want to be as close to you as I can be.” she held her hand to her face and squirmed. “I think about you a lot. You are very handsome and uh…”

She was frustrated with herself. She had no idea what she was doing, but thankfully Goku seemed to be in the same boat as her. She pushed his hand more firmly on her chest, and Goku gave it a squeeze. Chi-Chi gave him an approving smile, so Goku did it again, though he still looked confused and embarrassed.

“Should I be touching them?” he asked quietly.

“I’m asking you to, so yes… Can I touch you?”

“Uh, sure.” Goku watched as Chi-Chi reached for him, her hand running over his bare chest and touching the muscle. It felt nice. Very nice. He got a bit hotter, though this time all over his body and not just his face.

Chi-Chi got closer, her hands sliding up to his neck, burying in his hair. She then did to him what Bulma and Yamcha did. A kiss. He knew what to do from watching them. He leaned in a bit more, mouth opening and his tongue touching her lips.

She pulled away sharply, but before Goku could ask what was wrong she was back, doing much the same as he did. It was awkward, at least he felt it was, but it felt nice. Goku wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her closer as they kissed.

Finally Chi-Chi pulled away. She too was now feeling hot all over. After a bit of thought she touched her night clothes and undid them, slowly exposing her skin to the man she had fallen for. Goku went even redder and he audibly gulped.

“Are… Are you sure this is okay? I mean, Bulma made a big deal about Roshi wanting to see under her tunic....”

Chi-Chi giggled, her nerves easing. “Yes, it's okay. This is what couples do.”

“Do I get undressed too, then?”

“Yes, you do.”

Goku nodded and undid the tie around his pants, which were feeling a little tight. He blinked when he saw he was kinda hard. “Oh uh… It's doing that again…” It had been happening on an off when he had reached twelve, usually in the mornings.

Chi-Chi was red in the face, now naked in front of him. “It's supposed to do that. It helps with what we are gonna be doing. I mean. If you wanna. We don't have to go that far.”

She noted the confused look Goku was giving her. “Oh. How silly of me.... I should've said what this was right from the start. I'm sorry.” She held her face and huffed, “Sex. It gets hard for sex. And I really wanna do it with you Goku. If you don’t want to yet, I understand. We are not married yet and-”

“Is sex what people do when they love eachother?”

Chi-Chi nodded rapidly, arms crossing over her chest as Goku rested his hands on her shoulders.

“Then I wanna do it with you, Chi-Chi. I love you a lot. A whole lot. I can't even describe what I feel for you. Seeing you train, your smile, how spunky you are. When you punched Roshi in the face… I felt kinda like how I do right now.”

So Goku found her attractive? Chi-Chi smiled and nodded. “Okay. Be gentle alright? I’ve never done this before. If we take it slow and figure it out, it should feel really good.”

“Of course, I would never hurt you Chi-Chi.” Goku leaned in and kissed her again, and the two of them fell onto Chi-Chi’s bed.

They went slow, trying out a few things and finding what felt best. Goku was pretty easy to please, but he found Chi-Chi was a little harder. But he got it with her help.

Like she said, sex definatly felt amazing. Being inside her and so close to her was one of the best feelings Goku had ever felt. Even better then when he had first fired the kamehameha wave. He held her close, kissing her softly as he felt something get tight in his groin, then release.

It felt really really good. Even better then the sex. Chi-Chi seemed to have felt good too a little before him, her moans getting a bit louder and her fingers digging into his back as she kinda trembled.

“That was great.” Goku said, but the word great didn't seem to fit. He nuzzled into Chi-Chi’s damp cheek, the woman laughing softly.

“It was. You really do learn fast just like you said.” She stroked his hair out of his face, giggling as it moved back into place instantly. His hair was so strange, very soft but it stayed put like it was made of reeds or something. “I love you Goku.”

“I love you too, Chi-Chi. I can't wait to marry you.” he kissed her again, before snuggling into her side and quickly falling asleep.

The weeks ticked by slowly. Goku grew closer still to Chi-Chi, and his training with Kami grew harder and harder with each passing day.

Goku panted, on his hands and knees as Kami stood above him. Though Kami looked so much older than King Piccolo had, he was no doubt very powerful.

“Up now.” Kami said, leaning on his staff, “We must continue.”

Goku got up after a few more pants, rubbing his knuckles. “Wow… This training is getting pretty hard.”

“Yes. With your power comes responsibility. You must harness it and use it. You have many people to protect Goku.”

Goku frowned. “Why do I gotta protect people? Why not just my friends and Chi-Chi?”

“People with power come in two types, Goku.” Kami said firmly, “Those who use it to better themselves and help, and those who use it to control and subjugate. You are strong Goku, and people know of you now. Even now your name is spreading over the lands. They will come to you for help when their need is great.”

Goku was not sure he liked that. So much pressure. “I just wanna fight though, and be with Chi-Chi.”

“And you will. But what will you do when someone comes to you in need? What if there is another Piccolo?”

Goku sighed. “I would help.”

“And that is why I am training you, Goku. Now let us continue.”

Goku still didn't know if he wanted to be a hero to everyone, but what Kami said made sense. He had the power, so he had to use it. And he would be good, like his grandpa was.

Kami dismissed him an hour later to rest a moment and refuel, Goku going to the dining hall. Mr. Popo Hurried in from the kitchens, tea in his hands.

“Hey Mr. Popo, where are ya going so fast?” Goku asked, whipping under his nose.

“It's Chi-Chi, Goku. She’s a bit nauseous. Come with me, she probably wants to talk to you about it.”

Goku followed Mr. Popo closely, hurrying to Chi-Chi’s side when they arrived. She took the tea and sipped it. She looked kinda green and sweaty.

“Are you okay Chi-Chi?” Goku asked, crouching in front of her. He could not bear for her to be sick. 

“I am okay Goku.” She watched Mr. Popo leave, smiling a little, “I’m just nauseous this morning. I have been for a few days.”

She clapped her hands a little after setting the cup to the side, a small happy smile on her face. “Goku, do you know what happens when a man and a woman have sex?”

Goku shook his head no.

“Well, when a man and a woman have sex, the woman can get pregnant. Do you know what that means?”

Goku narrowed his eyes in thought. He knew that word… Someone had used it… Grandpa had. Grandpa had used it when talking about his mother. His mother had been pregnant and gave birth to a little baby him. He put it all together after a few seconds, looking up at Chi-Chi with big eyes.

“You have a baby in you!” he said.

Chi-Chi nodded, reaching out and pulling his head to her stomach. Goku felt something swell in his chest. If she was going to be a mom then… Then he was…

He looked up at her. “Then I am… I’m a dad now, right?”

Chi-Chi beamed at him. “That's right, Goku. You are going to be a father, and I’m going to be a momma.” 

Goku stood up, hands in the air as he felt a deep joy filling him.

“I'm a dad!” He clenched his fists excitedly, picking Chi-Chi up and spinning her around a little. He set her back down on her feet, smiling at her warmly, “I don't know what it takes to be a good husband Chi-Chi, or a good dad. But I’m gonna do both. I promise.”

“We might not be married yet, Goku. But you are a good husband already.” Chi-Chi embraced him close, “And I know you will be a good father. Your heart is so big.”

“Let's get married now, Chi-Chi.” Goku said, hands taking her shoulders, “I bet Kami can do it.”

“But…” She had wanted her father to be there. But… Well she guessed she could have a second wedding when she got home. She smiled up at him, her own fists clenching with excitement. “Yes, let's get married right now.”

She eeped as Goku picked her up, taking her outside.

“Kami!” Goku called, going over to the old demon who was looking over his flowers, “Marry us!”

Kami looked mildly surprised. “Marry you?” he leaned on his staff, chuckling, “My my, can’t even wait to go back home?”

“I’m gonna be a dad, Kami.” Goku said, “I just can't wait anymore. I wanna marry Chi-Chi as soon as possible.”

“Oh? So Miss Chi-Chi is with child?” Kami chuckled, well aware of their doings and not at all shocked it came about, “I suppose I could do it. Though I know no ritual for marriage. That was never part of my job.”

He thought for a moment, then motioned for them to put their hands on top of his staff. He supposed he could make something up on the fly.

He gave a few words, his withered green hands over theirs. He gave his blessings as guardian, then asked for them to say all they felt for the other.

“I will protect you and our baby with my life, Chi-Chi.” Goku said, smiling happily down at her, “I will do whatever I can to support you and be a good husband, and love ya till the day the world ends.”

Chi-Chi’s lips wobbled, her eyes wet as she sniffed. “You are the kindest man I have ever met. I too will support you, and do all I can to protect you. I will care for you when you are sick, and stand at your back for whatever may come your way.” She sniffed again and wiped her eyes, “I may not be as strong as you. But I promise… I will do what I can.”

Young love was a sweet thing to see, Kami concluded. “Then you are now wed. May you find happiness… Mr. Popo?”

“Yes, Kami?”

“Cook them a fine feast. A wedding needs a good meal to come after it.”

“Of course.” Mr. Popo bowed and hurried back to the kitchens to start cooking enough food to fill Goku and his new wife.

“I hope daddy won’t be too mad…” Chi-Chi mused quietly, Goku looking a bit confused.

“Why would he be mad?”

“Well… We were not supposed to have sex until we were married…” She held her face and blushed a bit, “I'm sure it will be okay. We are married now and I’m very happy. That's all he’s ever wanted for me.”

Kami shook his head and went back to his flowers, his thoughts on Piccolo jr. He would be fully grown by the time Goku’s child was born… He hoped that Goku would be strong enough to face him, and he hoped what he had managed to teach the child had left an impression on him.


	12. Chapter 12

Goku still could not believe that Chi-Chi had a little person growing inside her. Women just did that. Grew a baby inside them. Chi-Chi didn't make a big deal out of it, as if it was such an everyday, normal thing.

But for Goku it was just… So… Impressive!

“Miss Chi-Chi, must you try and keep cleaning?” Mr. Popo asked, nervously following her as she swept the floor.

“It’s just sweeping!” Chi-Chi exclaimed, clutching the broom to her chest. She was showing just a bit through her clothes. “I am not on my knees scrubbing the floor. I need to do something!”

Chi-Chi was annoyed that no one would let her train any more. She had been making progress with using Ki, but being pregnant had tossed a wrench in learning even a fraction of what Goku knew. She would never give up being pregnant for anything in the world. But she had been so close to learning how to fly.

And if she said she was not disappointed it would have been a flat out lie.

“Of course, but perhaps don’t sweep so aggressively.” Mr. Popo reasoned, “I know you are frustrated-”

“I am not frustrated!”

The temper she got from her father was flaring up more and more. Mr. Popo, however, was a well of patience and soothing energy and countered her frustrated anger well. He smiled at Chi-Chi warmly. “I think you are frustrated. How about I teach you to tend to the plants here? Then you can have your own garden.”

Chi-Chi huffed, and stopped clutching the broom so tightly. That did sound useful. If she could have her own garden it would help with money for sure.

“Alright.” She agreed, the foul mood gone as she followed Mr. Popo to the garden. They passed Goku, who was practicing and refining his martial arts. His combat was, though very unconventional and effective, a bit too unrefined and sloppy, according to Kami.

Kami used his cane to tap Goku’s food a bit too hard, making the man wince. “Your foot is facing too far outwards. Your stance is unstable like this.”

“Yes, sir.” Goku said, adjusting his footing, and taking his pose.

Kami nodded. Goku was proving to be a fairly easy man to train. Some things that involved focus such as using ki were harder for him, but martial arts he was able to mimic just by seeing it. He was a bit of genius when it came to fighting.

Kami sighed and set his staff down. “Here… Observe.” he took a deep breath, bones aching a little as he took the stances, flowing through them. Goku quickly followed him, eyes intently watching as he moved.

Kami finally could no longer continue, his bones protesting. He smiled wearily at Goku, chuckling. “Help and old man will you and hand me my staff.”

Goku nodded, picking it up and handing it to him.

Kami leaned on the staff, watching as Chi-Chi and Mr. Popo pulled up weeds. “Hmm. Only a few more months now I think.”

“Huh?” Goku looked confused, looking to where Kami was watching. “Oh, Chi-Chi? Yeah. She says she’s six months now. So… I guess three more?”

“Give or take a week I would think.” Things were going well, but he cast Goku a glance. Things could go wrong quite quickly. Kami knew that much about human labor. He was not sure if he should warn him, however, Goku seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

“How much bigger will it get? The baby I mean? How is she gonna get it out if it gets bigger?” He looked at Kami quizzically.

“Ah… Lets see… The books Mr. Popo got his hands on stated the woman pushed the baby out the same way it was placed there.”

Goku looked confused again, before his eyes grew wide. “You mean where I put my-”

Kami held up his hand. “Yes. Yes there.”

“But…. How?” Goku looked at his hands holding two fingers together, then three. He frowned as he seemed to think things over carefully. “That doesn't make any sense…. It didn't feel that big…”

“Much like our race, I would emagine everything stretches and flexes enough for it to happen.”

“I guess. I mean, Piccolo did spit an egg out. I can barely fit a chicken egg in mine.”

Kami chuckled. “We are made to spit out eggs. Just as human women are made to birth children.”

“Her hips are wide.” Goku said, nodding. “Yeah It makes sense… But it's going to hurt I bet.”

“I would imagine it’s painful for everything that births young.” Kami agreed. He sighed, before motioning to Goku to resume. “Let's get some more defensive skills down. Ki can be used to soften the hits of ki blasts.”

“Sounds useful, lets go!”

Chi-Chi’s stomach got bigger then Goku expected. It was like she had a melon hidden under there.

Their baby moved a lot, even now when they were almost ready to be born. Chi-Chi seemed worried about something, but no matter how much Goku pried she would not tell him. It made him worry.

“Chi-Chi, please tell me.” Goku pleaded one night very close to her due date, “Something is bugging you and I know there is.”

Chi-Chi’s fears were much the same as Kami’s worries from weeks before. She got teary eyed, wiping her face off. “I am scared I might not get to hold our baby.” She said, the tears starting to flow more heavily.

“Wha? Why would you not get to hold the baby?” Goku asked, tilting his head and holding her arms gently.

Chi-Chi sniffed. “My momma… She was never very hardy. When she had me, it almost killed her, and she was so weak afterwards that she got very sick… She died when I was a baby. All I know about her is what daddy told me.”

She looked at him, clutching her hands. “What if I die? What if I die before I ever get to see them, or before they ever got to know me?”

Goku grew silent. “Having a baby could be that dangerous?” he figured it would hurt, but to die? Did women really risk their lives like that to have children?

He looked down at his hands. He wondered if he was the reason his mother died. Could she have survived if not for him? He clenched his fists, looking at Chi-Chi again. “You are super strong Chi-Chi. There is no way you will die or get sick after the baby is born. You are almost as strong as I am, I bet.”

Goku pulled Chi-Chi into a hug, and she sniffled, settling herself into Goku’s arms. She calmed down, letting out a shaky sigh. She pulled away, smiling at Goku. “Goku, I love you.”

Goku nodded at her. “I love ya too, Chi-Chi. It's gonna be fine.”

She nodded, playing with her fingers. “A more positive train of thought I have been having is the name for the baby.”

“Ah, yeah we don't have one for them yet do we? Should we wait or pick now?”

Chi-Chi’s fears were forgotten as she happily grasped his hands. “Let's pick them now. A name for a boy, and a girl. That way we'll be ready for whatever we get. Can we maybe… name a daughter after my momma?”

Goku nodded. “Yeah! That sounds great. What was her name?”

“Her name was Annin.” Chi-Chi said, “It's pretty right?”

Goku nodded. “Yeah I love it!”

“What about your dad? Do you know his name?”

Goku frowned. “No… I don't know anything about my dad. I only know my mom’s name.” Goku thought for a moment, before he smiled, and looked at his wife.

“Gohan.” he said firmly. “If it’s a boy, let's name him Gohan, after my grandpa.”

Chi-Chi clapped her hands. “Oh, yes. I love that name.” She held her cheeks, blushing with delight. Her fears were, for now, forgotten.

They curled up together, Chi-Chi nestled as close to Goku’s back as she could. It took Goku longer to fall asleep then she did. He had his worries still, but it was also excitement. She would be having their child any day now, and the excitement was keeping him awake.

He was just about to fall asleep, orange light creeping into the room, when Chi-Chi was startled from her sleep. She settled her hand on her stomach, and said nothing.

“Chi-Chi?”

“Shhhh. I am counting.” Chi-Chi settled back on the bed. And Goku settled again. He was about to drift off when Chi-Chi tossed off her blanket and got up with a bit of effort, and she left. Goku frowned a moment, but plopped back down on the bed, and finally went to sleep.

He woke up to Kami jabbing his staff into his gut. Goku coughed, sitting up and rubbing his stomach. “Ow, what was that for?”

“Miss Chi-Chi is in labor, Goku. So wake up and go help her.”

Goku was confused for only a moment before he got up and dashed out of the room to where he could sense Chi-Chi. Was that why she had gotten up so suddenly? Why had she not told him?

“I’m here to help!” Goku said, stumbling into where they had planned to have the baby. He joined her side, Chi-Chi crouching and looking red in the face.

“Give me your hand and help keep me from falling over.” She hissed at him, and Goku did as she asked, not put off by her seemingly fowl mood.

“How long is this gonna take?” Goku asked, looking at Mr. Popo, who was sweating a little and flipping through an old book.

“It could take all day.” Chi-Chi said, taking a deep breath, and then letting it out in short puffs, “It's what my nanny told me.”

“All day?” Goku looked surprised, but was soon determined. “Well, if it does, I will be right here with you, Chi-Chi.”

“You better be.” She hissed, and Goku had a feeling this was going to be tough on him, but on her more than anything else.

It didn’t take all day, thank heavens, but it did take all morning and some of the afternoon. When the sun just started dipping lower in the sky, Chi-Chi moved from squatting to laying on her back, and shortly after that, their son was born.

“It is a boy!” Mr. Popo said, and he cut and tied the cord that connected him to Chi-Chi. “Let me clean him up, then you can see him for a little bit.”

Goku nodded, and he looked back to Chi-Chi, who was panting hard. “Ya did it. And you are still here. How do ya feel?”

Chi-Chi grinned. “I feel… I feel happy. But I am so tired too.”

Mr. Popo stepped back into the room, a bundle in his arms. Chi-Chi lifted her head from where she had laid to rest. “Is he okay?”

“He cleaned up very well.” Mr. Popo hurried over to the expectant couple, laying the baby by her side. Chi-Chi rolled over and pulled the cloth back, her fingers touching their son’s face.

The baby boy had a mass of black hair, damp still from his first bath. His face was red and wrinkled, and honestly kind of ugly. But neither Goku or Chi-Chi thought that of him. He was, in their eyes, beautiful.

Goku had a huge grin on his face, his body almost shaking with happiness. He was a dad, and his son was finally here. “I love you, Chi-Chi.” Goku said, smiling at her.

“I love you too, Goku.

After giving the two of them a few more moments, Mr. Popo spoke up. “Now you let Goku hold him for a bit Miss Chi-Chi. We still need to finish up your labor.”

“She’s not finished?” Goku asked, “But the baby is out.”

“She still needs to pass the afterbirth. Out you go. It's quite messy.” Mr. Popo handed his son to him, and once Goku learned how to hold him, the man was outside of the room, standing next to Kami.

“Gee…. Birth sure is stressful.” Goku said, gazing down at his son and smiling.

Kami chuckled, leaning on his staff. “Indeed. I do not envy humans in the slightest. Compared to that, spitting up eggs is not all that terrible.”

“Have you ever spit one up?” Goku asked, and Kami had to hold on tighter as he laughed hard enough to make his body shake. 

He shook his head, wiping his eyes. “Oh no. I have never done that.” He looked at Goku, tilting his head curiously, “Have you thought of a name?”

Goku looked down at his son, smiling. ‘Yeah. Chi-Chi and I agreed, if it was a girl, we would name her after her mother. And if it was a boy, my grandpa.” Goku lifted his hand and poked his son’s nose, “So that means, you are Gohan.”

Gohan’s face scrunched up, his eyes opening just a little. Goku held his son closer to his chest, smiling gently down at him. “I will protect you Gohan. You and your mother. I will protect you both with my very life. I promise.”


	13. Chapter 13

In a week, Gohan stopped looking so wrinkly and red, and now looked, according to Chi-Chi, like Goku. Goku didn’t quite know what he himself looked like, but the thought his son looked like him made him proud.

“Hehe… He won't let my finger go.” Goku said, resting his chin on his fist while his other hand was held ‘captive’ by Gohan, “What a strong grip for a baby. I’m impressed. He is gonna be a strong fighter like me!”

“Good. That means he is healthy.” Chi-Chi said, folding her things up, “I think it’s time to go home. Daddy is probably worried about me.”

“Are ya sure?” He glanced over at Kami, who was sipping water.

“There is nothing I can teach you that you can’t figure out on your own.” Kami said, “Go home. But if something comes up and you need more help, do come to me. I will do my best to help.”

Goku did miss the others, even if he had not known them long. He was a little worried about moving so soon. Chi-Chi said she was fine, but the fact she could still die even after the baby was born worried him. “Are you up to flying Chi-Chi?”

“Of course I am. I am all better now.” she smiled at him, “Thank you for worrying but I’m tough like daddy.”

“Well if you are sure… Alright let's head home.”

“We are going to need to find a place to live.” Chi-Chi said, “Daddy can get the village to help build us a place. Your old home is too small, and I want to live away from the castle for once.”

“A new house? Okay. We can have a garden too. Flowers and vegetables.” Goku said, helping Chi-Chi get her things together, Gohan tucked safely in his gi, “I can prep the land for all of that I think. Can’t be too hard.”

“Oh Goku, thank you!” She kissed his cheek, slipping her hands into his gi and getting Gohan out and using a length of cloth to sling him around her front. Gohan cooed, not minding being moved around so much.

He was proving to be weirdly ‘fast’. Goku knew nothing of babies, but Chi-Chi was constantly talking about how Gohan, though still quite helpless, seemed to be more spatially aware than any newborn she had ever seen.

_‘Newborns really only eat, sleep, and cry.’_ she had told him, but apparently Gohan was already staring at and watching things, which was not something she had seen a baby this young do.

This made her think their son was extra smart, and she was already talking about his education. Goku didn’t get it, and was ready to admit he could barely read or do math, but if an education would help his son be a better person, he would support it fully.

“Nimbus!” Chi-Chi called, and the cloud zoomed from down below the cloudline, floating around her a moment before settling by her knees. She turned to Kami and Mr. Popo. “Bye, thank you so much for teaching Goku and myself!”

“Bye Miss Chi-Chi!” Mr. Popo said, “Please do visit if you can!”

“Goku, a moment.” Kami hobbled forward and held out his hand. Goku titled his head and held his hand out, and Kami dropped a few small beans into his palm. 

“Huh? Are you helping us start our garden, Kami?”

Kami snorted, shaking his head. “No, these are senzu beans. They are the special crop that Korin grows. They heal any injury you might have. They are slow to grow, and many do not have the ability to heal.”

He closed Goku’s fist over them. “You may need them. Come by from time to time to get some if you feel you need more. Korin may have some for you. I will tell him that you may have some.”

The family hopped on the nimbus and flew away. Chi-Chi rocked Gohan, looking over her shoulder at Goku, who was sitting behind her, his hands on her waist. “You know that Gohan is a prince right?”

“A prince? I guess that makes sense. You are a princess.”

“That's right. And I want Gohan to be a sensible young man, with a lot of heart and brains.” She looked down at the sleeping baby, smiling, “So, no fighting.”

“Wha? Why?”

“His education is more important than fighting. I know you wanted to train him, but Gohan needs to know how to reason and everything else that entails a good king. That requires a good head, and not just muscles. Daddy is all muscles and look where that got him!”

Goku frowned a little. “I guess fighting isn't that important if he needs a good head to take over for your dad.”

“I am glad we agree.” She leaned back into Goku’s chest, sighing. “You have a good heart, Goku, so Gohan already has the compassion down. Now we just need to fill that head up with every scroll and book we can get.”

“Yep, Gohan is going to be the best king there ever was.” Goku said, kissing Chi-Chi’s cheek.

They arrived at the castle where Chi-Chi grew up, the courtyard repaired now. Chi-Chi bounced Gohan in her arms, cooing at him a moment before calling out to her father. “Daddy! We are home!”

Goku could almost feel the large man’s footsteps through the ground. The Ox King nearly ran through the doors to the courtyard. He didn’t look mad however, but actually elated. “Chi-Chi! You’re back!” He grinned and approached them, quickly noticing the bundle in her arms.

Goku remembered that Chi-Chi said her father might be angry that they had sex and a baby before marriage. He braced himself.

“Is that-?”

“Meet Gohan, Daddy. Your grandson!” Chi-Chi said excitedly, lifting Gohan to her face so she could nuzzle him. “Isn’t he cute? He looks just like Goku!” She looked up at her father, putting on a sweet face. “Goku and I got married while we were gone. Are you mad at us, daddy?”

“Wha? Why would I be mad? My lil girl is a momma like she always wanted!” The Ox King got wet eyed, “Oh look at him. At his fat lil cheeks. I could eat them.”

“Eat them?” Goku asked, confused.

“It means he thinks they are cute, Goku. Don’t worry.” Chi-Chi slapped his arm, giggling.

The Ox King lifted his hands in the air. “This calls for a celebration! He went up to a large bell near the stairs that led down into the village, and punched it, making it ring. Gohan whined from Chi-Chi’s arms, but she quickly settled him.

“Shhh. Gohan, it's just your grandpa being loud.”

Before long, everyone was at the gate, trying to poke their heads in. Goku rubbed his arm awkwardly, not used to so much attention. His eyes caught a bit of blue over the crowd, and he perked up. “Bulma?”

An arm shot up, and sure enough Bulma was jumping up and down. “Goku!”

“Let the friends of my son in law through!” The Ox King demanded, and almost instantly the crowd parted, allowing Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien through.

“Hey buddy!” Goku said, grinning at Krillin, “You feel way stronger now.”

Krillin pointed to himself, looking a little confused. “I do?”

“Yeah I sense ki now. Maybe I could teach you?”

“Yeah I would love that! We should spar too! I bet I could beat you.”

Goku laughed. “I bet you could.” He looked to tien, tilting his head curiously. “So, Tien, you are still here?” 

“I come around from time to time.” He mumbled, blushing.

“We live at Launch’s house now.”

Goku looked down behind Tien’s leg, and saw Chiaotzu, who was wearing a large straw hat. 

“Oh hey, it's you!” Goku pointed at him, “How are you?”

“I’m not deader than I am, so I’m fine I guess.” Chiaotzu responded, looking at Goku with his large round eyes.

Goku grinned, looking back at Tien. “So you and Launch? Are you gonna marry her like I did Chi-Chi?

Tien went full on red, all three eyes looking away. Goku was far too prying. “It’s rude to ask that.” he mumbled.

“They are just dating.” Bulma said, waving nonchalantly. Her eyes lit up when she saw Chi-Chi. “Ohhh! Can I see him? Can I hold him? Please?”

“No holding yet, but you can see him.“ Chi-Chi said, and Bulma crouched down to get a closer look at Gohan.

“Hey little guy. I’m Bulma.” She wiggled her finger at Gohan, who watched it move around. He made a wheezing sound, like he was trying to laugh.

“Hmph. Pathetic.”

They all turned, and standing in the middle of the large courtyard was a namekian. He was glaring at Goku. he had a white cape with wide shoulders, and on his head was a turban.

Almost instantly the Villagers who had come up to see Gohan fled, leaving Goku and his friends and family alone. Goku already knew who he was. He held out his arm in front of Chi-Chi and Bulma, tilting his head down a little as he grew serious.

“Piccolo, right?” He was a lot older looking than he expected. It had only been two years, yet the demon was already fully grown.

Piccolo reached up and pulled his cape off, then the turban. Both thudded quite heavily on the ground, indicating it was weighted. “I’ve waited for this.”

He felt very strong. That ki sense was proving useful. He was stronger then his father was for sure. It was going to be a hard fight, which made Goku feel excited. However…

“We can just fight for fun, you know.” Goku offered.

Piccolo curled his lip, showing a fang. “I am going to get revenge, and kill you.”

“Well I would rather not kill you, I would sure hate to kill Kami.” Goku stepped up rolling his shoulders a few times before he kicked off his shoes and the wristbands on his arms. They also thudded, weighted as well. He reached into his gi and held the Senzu beans out to Chi-Chi. “Hold these and keep them safe, okay?”

Chi-Chi adjusted her hold on Gohan, taking them. “I love you, Goku. Don’t you dare lose.”

“Love ya too. And I won’t.”

The other’s stepped back, and the Ox King mumbled about having ‘just fixed the courtyard’.

“Get him goku!” Krillin encouraged.

Goku and Piccolo faced one another. Goku would do all he could to avoid killing him. Kami was a friend, and now Goku could not stomach the thought of killing him. He took a deep breath, theen charged with a yell.

Piccolo smirked and charged as well, their wrists clashing as they began to exchange blows. They dodged and caught one another’s punches, before Piccolo got the upper hand and uppercut Goku under the chin.

Goku staggered back, jumping to the side and grabbing the arm that stretched at him. He was already aware of a lot of the abilities of the Namekians. He grabbed Piccolo’s arm and used all his might to swing him off the ground and into the air.

Goku made a punch, the force in the air it made hitting Piccolo in the face, blood dripping down his nose. Goku jumped up to strike, but Piccolo lifted his hands and shot Goku with Ki, sending him back to the ground.

Goku flipped off his back and onto his feet and they began exchanging blows again, moving so fast that very few of the others could see them clearly.

“I can’t barely see anything that's goin on.” Yamcha said, “Goku’s gotten so fast….”

“I can kinda follow.” Krillin said, eyes doing their best to follow the movements. “They seem to be pretty equal in power.

“I had no idea anyone could fight like that.” Bulma said, leaning on Yamcha and watching with worry. She couldn't see anything at all.

The quick movements paused, Piccolo shocking Goku with an attack that was produced from his antena, stunning him. He laughed, holding out his hand and charging an attack much like his father’s.

Goku dodged with a hup, ready to move in for another round of punching.

“Goku! Behind you!” Chi-Chi suddenly screamed, making Gohan start to cry.

Goku looked behind him and jumped just in time to dodge the attack. It zoomed past him, but then turned to follow him again. That was a new trick! Piccolo had more tricks up his sleeve then his father did for sure.

Goku started running around the courtyard, thinking things over. He grinned then, an idea popping in his head. He turned and rushed right for Piccolo, the ki blast still following. He stopped just before Piccolo, smiling a bit bigger.

“Hey.” he said, before jumping up, the blast striking Piccolo head on.

The smoke cleared, and Piccolo growled. Blood was dripping down his arm, which hung by his side, useless.

“You are pretty good at fighting. Are ya sure you wanna kill me? We can fight again if you stop.” Goku said, tilting his head.

Piccolo spat, clutching his bicep and sinking his claws into it. “If you think this can stop me you are a bigger idiot than I thought.” he pulled and ripped his arm off, and with a scream he grew it back.

“Well, I didn’t forget your kind could do that. I was just offering you an out before ya got too hurt.” Goku said, smiling.

Piccolo’s face scrunched up, looking both furious and confused. “Shut up!” an aura of ki began to erupt around him, and he started powering up, his veins bulging. “Lets see you get out of the way of this!”

Goku’s hair stood on end, and he knew Piccolo was going to do something. He crossed his arms in front of himself. 

A shockwave erupted from Piccolo’s body as he raised his hands in the air. Ki erupted from him, and Goku put all of his ki infront of him, using what Kami taught him to deflect some of the ki from himself.

When the light cleared, Goku was smoldering, but otherwise fine. Piccolo, it seemed, had used a lot of what he had to do that move. He had to end it fast. He had to knock Piccolo out and get him out of commission, Something, Anything to prevent the possibility of killing him, and thus Kami. 

He launched forward as fast as possible, and proceeded to deliver a series of devastating punching and kicks to the demon, stunning him. Goku then jumped into the air, hands in front of him.

“Ka-me-ha-me-HAAA!” Goku fired, putting everything he dared into his now perfected attack. It hit Piccolo head on, leaving a crater in the ground. Goku landed, and when the dust cleared, Piccolo was knocked out.

Goku sighed, turning to his friends and giving them a thumbs up. They all relaxed a little bit, and Chi-Chi moved to run to him, but she froze.

Goku turned just in time to see Piccolo was still conscious, and preparing to fire an attack from his mouth. He moved to the side, and the beam ripped right through his shoulder. Goku yelled in pain, staggering back as he clutched his bicep and breathed hard through his teeth.

“Never turn your back on an opponent, especially one you plan to not kill.” Piccolo snarled, getting up on somewhat shaky legs. He smirked, and after a few more deep breaths, rushed at Goku, his fist embedding into Goku’s wound, making the man scream.

“I am going to cripple every limb you have!” Piccolo jeered, kicking Goku in the knee and making it crack. Goku screamed again and fell over, allowing Piccolo to stomp on his other leg and arm, breaking them.

Piccolo panted, wiping the blood of his lips. He glanced at Goku’s friends, flashing his sharp teeth in a wicked grin. So then his father’s way had been the right one. He looked at Goku’s wife, and the crying baby in her arms. “Shut that kid up. Or I will do it for you.”

Chi-Chi clutched Gohan closer to her, glaring at him. Piccolo frowned a little and lifted his hand. “I said-”

“Don’t threaten… My family!” 

Piccolo turned, and Goku rammed into him at full speed, using his flight to propel himself forward. Piccolo staggered back, falling over as he clutched his chest.

Goku was on his two crippled legs, headless of the damage, his eyes furious. He lifted his arms up, which shook with the effort. “Don't you ever threaten my wife and my son.”

“You dare demand things from me when you barely stand?!” Piccolo snarled.

“I don’t need my legs or my arms! As long as I can fly, my whole body….” Goku powered up, ki flaring around him as he ground his teeth, “My whole body is my weapon!”

Goku screamed, his ki flaring even higher, and making rocks in the garden lift. “And in case you don’t notice, you can barely stand too!” He charged forward, again, Piccolo taking the hit full on, unable to dodge in time.

The force of the ki, and the hit, knocked what was left of Piccolo’s strength right out of him. He and Goku both collide with the wall, Piccolo spitting up blood as he sagged in the rubble.

“Goku!” Krillin ran forward and pulled Goku off of Piccolo, holding him up as best he could. “Are you okay buddy?”

Goku chuckled. “Hehe… Yeah I think so.” Goku staggered, the adrenaline running out and his legs collapsing under his weight. He was so dizzy…

“Goku!” Chi-Chi ran forward, reaching into her dress and pulling out the senzu beans. “Goku hurry eat one of these!”

“Are you and Gohan okay, Chi-Chi?” Goku asked weakly.

“Of course we are now eat one before you die!” She shoved one past his lips, and Goku chewed, then swallowed.

Almost instantly the pain and dizziness left his body. He blinked, and put a hand over the wound Piccolo had shot through his chest, and found nothing but smooth skin. He also noticed his arms were not hurt any more. 

“Damn, that's amazing.” Yamcha said, gawking, “The only thing that shows you just fought for your life are your clothes!”

Goku hopped up onto his feet, jumping a few times. His legs felt great. “Wow, Kami wasn’t wrong. Those heal up everything.”

From behind them, Piccolo wheezed audibly, Bulma recoiling from her poking. “He’s still alive!” She squeaked. 

Yamcha stepped up, pulling his sword from his back. “I got this.”

“Wait!” Goku set his hand on Yamcha’s arm, “If you kill him, Kami will die.”

“What?” Bulma looked confused.

“He is his father’s reincarnation, so he is Kami’s other half.” Goku held out his hand to Chi-Chi. “I need another one, Chi-Chi.”

Chi-Chi hesitated, but placed another in his palm. Goku stepped up to Piccolo, holding it out to him. “Here, take this.”

“Goku! Are you really that big of an idiot?” Tien asked, clenching his hands into fists, “He tried to kill you and threatened your wife and kid. At least let him drag himself off and be humiliated.”

“I can’t risk Kami’s health by letting him stay like this.”

Piccolo rolled his head, and with a jerk, swiped the bean from Goku’s hand. He thought about destroying it and spitting on Goku’s show of mercy, but after a moment of thought, he put it in his mouth and ate it. His wounds vanished, and he glared at Goku, and then at the hand Goku held out to him.

Piccolo slapped it away and stood up. He said nothing to Goku, and merely flew away, the force of his ki kicking up rocks.

Krillin dusted himself off, glaring after him. “Show a guy a bit of mercy and you don’t get a thank you.” he mumbled.

Goku watched Piccolo slowly disappear into the distance before he looked at Chi-Chi, smiling at her. “C’mere, Chi-Chi.” He held out an arm and she rushed to him, Goku embracing her and their son.

“I am so happy you are okay.” She sniffed, and Goku kissed her forehead, and then bent down to kiss Gohan’s head.

“I promised you I would win.” He said, grinning at her. He rubbed her arms, then looked at the Ox King. “Sorry I ruined your castle again.”

“It's nothing I can’t fix. I was thinking of turning it into a rock garden anyway.” the Ox King said, though he did look a little upset, “Well done Goku. I am proud to have you as my son in law. Now… About that Celebration!”

He hurried off down the steps, boasting about how grand it would be.

Goku himself was pulled toward the Castle by Chi-Chi, his wife insisting that Goku needed fresh clothes. As he was led away, he looked back towards where Piccolo had flown.

He couldn't wait to fight him again.


End file.
